Red clouds and a Blond
by HorrorKarua
Summary: [Humor] TobiMadara había tenido un sueño... un espeluznante sueño sobre el futuro; entonces supo que tenia que hacer algo para que el Naruto de su previsión, no evangelizara a su estúpido "yo" del futuro. Así que, ¿porque no secuestrarlo desde ya, que tenia 3 años, criarlo, y entrenarlo para que cumpla sus planes? #¿Será que la adorabilidad de Naruto podrá conquistar a Akatsuki?
1. Chapter 1

¿El rapto?

Tobi despertó preguntándose de donde rayos había sacado el sueño que lo había azotado como viento contra las margaritas, esa noche de sueño caluroso.

El verano había impuesto su calor de una manera bastante autoritaria.

Levantándose de su incomoda cama improvisada se dio el tiempo de cruzar las piernas y sostener su mentón con la mano derecha, preguntándose internamente si acababa de tener una previsión del futuro o simplemente un sueño pesimista.

—A lo mejor necesito un descanso.

Tobi sabía que tanto trabajo hacía que a cualquiera se le atrofiaran las neuronas. De alguna manera, todo el trabajo que hacía para cumplir sus planes, o los de Madara, o los de ambos, quien sabe; era equivalente al trabajo arduo y extenso que hacia un Hokage.

Si bien su sueño siempre fue uno, al menos podía decir que trabajaba como uno.

Su sueño, como él lo recordaba y trataba de no olvidar, era sobre un futuro no necesariamente próximo. Lograba resucitar a Madara con la ayuda de un tal Kabuto, de piel blanca y una apariencia bastante desagradable; también habían reunido los chacras de los 9 bijuus y todo, aunque no de la manera que él hubiera esperado.

Lo que más le sorprendía era el hecho de que un tal Naruto, el que pudo reconocer como el hijo de su maestro, había insistido en evangelizarlo y contra todo pronóstico lo había logrado, traicionándose a sí mismo, al Zetsu y a Madara. Por Dios, ¡había intentado usar el Rinnegan para recuperar la vida de los caídos en batalla por ese niño rubio!

¡Era ridículo!

Sopeso en su cabeza que esa _visión_ que había tenido podía haber sido un camino al que podría haber llegado si no realizaba algo al respecto. Él no pensaba dejarse convencer por un rubio ridículo con ínfulas de grandeza. Tobi tenía que hacer algo al respecto, y tenía que hacerlo ya… ¿pero qué?

—Tal vez…

De pronto, como si se le hubiera presentado un oasis en mitad del desierto, puso cara de comprender. ¡Era tan fácil!

Solo tenía que secuestrar al rubio, que a la final igual lo iba a necesitar; y esconderlo, hacerlo fuerte, usarlo para sus planes con su fuerza de Jinchuriki y finalmente matarlo para sus propósitos. Era como matar mil pájaros de un tiro.

—¿Cómo no se me había ocurrido antes?

Ya habían pasado alrededor de tres años desde el ataque que había propiciado en la aldea de Konoha, así que el chiquillo en cuestión no debía pasar de los tres añitos. Si lo que vio en sus sueños era correcto, era un niño de cabello rubio fosforescente, ojos azules y graciosas marcas en su mejilla.

Bastante llamativo como para tratar de esconderlo. Tobi sonrió mientras su kamui se activaba, daría una vuelta por Konoha y si tenía suerte se llevaría un rubio recuerdo de ahí.

Naruto se encontraba aferrado a su clásico columpio al frente de la academia observando con algo de masoquismo como los niños de su edad recibiendo los abrazos de sus hermanos mayores que acababan de salir de dicha institución. Era un aire de paz y felicidad entre los presentes, celebrando el ingreso de los nuevos estudiantes, pero para Naruto quien tenía un fuerte deseo de compañía, era un panorama de tristeza.

Era lo que él nunca obtendría en la vida.

Sonrió con algo de sarcasmo, sabía que se estaba lastimando obligándose a ver la escena, pero…

—Hola.

De pronto el monologo que había preparado en su cabeza se detuvo al notar al sujeto detrás de él. Tenía una máscara, pero no era como las que el señor Anbu que le dejaba comida en su apartamento. Era una máscara naranja con marcas negras.

Aunque no se detuvo a pensarlo demasiado, estaba más sorprendido por el hecho de que alguien se le acercara para conversar.

—Hola —respondió tratando de ser cortes para que el sujeto no se alejara o le tuviera miedo como el resto de los aldeanos.

Debía iniciar despacio.

—Soy Tobi, ¿Cómo te llamas?

—Soy Naruto.

—¡Oh! Eso me recuerda al ramen, ¿te gusta el ramen?

—Si —respondió inocente el niño mientras su boca formaba una sonrisa que se ensanchaba a cada segundo—, Teuchi jiisan me da ramen cada vez que lo veo. ¡Es el mejor!

—¿De verdad?

—¡Sí!

—Eso es genial, Naruto. De hecho, me acerqué a ti porque te vi solito, ¿Dónde está tu familia?

Naruto bajo la cabeza mientras su anterior sonrisa se esfumaba en menos de un segundo.

—No tengo familia.

—Ya veo, entonces, ¿no juegas con alguien?

El niño solamente negó mientras su largo flequillo escondía sus ojos.

—Entonces… ¡yo jugare contigo!

—¿De verdad? —de inmediato el niño disparo su mirada hacia arriba donde el adulto con mascara asentía repetitivamente.

—Sí, es un juego que siempre juegan los padres con sus hijos.

—¿Mh? ¿Cuál?

De pronto Tobi había sacado un costal bastante maltrecho de su espalda y se lo mostraba. Naruto ladeo su cabeza confundido.

—Es un juego donde el niño se ha portado mal y su papá lo castiga. El niño se mete en el costal y se queda muy quieto y en silencio —Tobi se dio un respiro antes de seguir con la mentira, engañar a Naruto era como quitarle el dulce a un bebe— y si tú cumples con todo, estas en silencio y no te mueves, te ganas una torta.

—¡¿Una torta?! —le grito el niño ilusionadísimo.

—Así es, para ti solito.

—Sería la primera vez que como una, cuando ingreso a la pastelería siempre me expulsan de ahí —susurro el niño mientras su mirada se oscurecía, pero inmediatamente retomaba su color y miraba al desconocido y asentía en su dirección.

—Entro al juego.

—Genial, entonces entra en el costal —Tobi abrió el costal y Naruto se metió en él con una mirada de inocencia total como solo la de un niño de tres años podía dar, se sentaba y abrazaba sus rodillas mientras evitaba causar ningún ruido—; perfecto, empezamos ahora.

Tobi cerró el costal y se lo echo al hombro mientras silbaba una melodía que muchas veces Rin le cantaba de niño. Mientras pasaba por la aldea con el costal al hombro, decidió darse un paradero por la pastelería.

—¡Oiga!

—¡Oh! Bienvenido querido cliente, ¿Qué se le ofrece?

—Deme… mh —pensó Tobi un momento antes de volver a hablar— deme esa torta grande de lúcuma.

—Claro señor. Ahora mismo.

El dependiente se encargó de envolver la torta en una caja y entregársela mientras Tobi dejaba el saco en el piso un momento, sacaba su dinero muy tranquilamente y se lo entregaba al señor dando varias gracias por su cortesía y amabilidad.

—Ese costal se ve algo pesado.

—No es nada, un ninja tiene que ser fuerte para proteger a los demás, este costal es poco comparado con la fuerza de un verdadero ninja.

—¡Es increíble señor! Le deseo muy buen camino y futuro.

—¡Gracias! —le grito una última vez Tobi antes de correr fuera de la tienda con el costal al hombro y la otra mano sosteniendo un pastel.

 _¡Eso había sido terriblemente gracioso!_

Cuando llego al límite de los territorios urbanos de Konoha utilizo su kamui para volver a su escondite, teniendo dos recuerdos de su visita a Konoha. Un delicioso pastel y un Jinchuriki.


	2. Chapter 2

Compañía

Tobi dejo el costal sin mucha delicadeza sobre el piso de piedra pensando lo que haría ahora con el niño. Tomó asiento en la única silla de rey hecha de piedra en la habitación, tomó posición cruzando sus piernas y apoyo su enmascarado rostro sobre una de sus manos. Fue entonces que recordó, el chiquillo tenía tres años… si la ignorancia de Tobi no era muy grande, ellos todavía tomaban leche materna, ¿no?

Y algo de papilla.

Sintió rodar una gota de sudor en su cuello al darse cuenta que era un completo inútil con respecto a los niños, a lo mejor darle de comer pastel ocasionaría que el niño en cuestión se enfermará y muriera por intoxicación. A lo mejor era demasiado pequeño en edad para probar tal postre y él ya se lo había ofrecido como condición para hacer lo que él quisiera.

Se mordió los labios, ¿y ahora qué haría?

Supuso que por el momento, dejar que se mueva y que curiosee por el lugar, con un suspiro, Tobi acepto que era típico de todo niño, mirar, tocar y destrozar cualquier cosa que vea.

—Ya puedes moverte, Naruto —mencionó Tobi alzando su tono de voz, dejando de lado ese tono ridículo que había usado con el niño en un principio y esta vez usando su tono de voz versión Madara. El cual era lo bastante grueso para asustar.

El niño dentro del costal sacó sus pequeñas manitas hacia arriba e hizo para abajo los finales de la tela áspera del costal para mostrar su carita sonrosada.

Al verlo, Naruto sonrió.

—¿Ya gané?

Vale, eso Tobi no lo había esperado.

Había pensando que el niño sacaría la cabeza, miraría a su alrededor, se asustaría, patalearía, lloraría y lo hubiera tenido que sedar o amarrar para que se calmara. Tobi hizo una sonrisa sarcástica, a lo mejor se había preocupado por gusto, pensando que el muchachito patalearía por encontrarse en un lugar completamente distinto al conocido, rogando porque lo devolviera.

Tobi suspiró, había querido usar sus artimañas de lava cerebros como con Nagato o Yagura.

Que decepción…

Decidió que era muy idiota que siguiera con la máscara así que se la quito y uso su voz habitual, no la de Madara, no la de Tobi imbécil, sino la Obito.

—Si —le respondió con una pequeña sonrisa —, ganaste.

—¡Siiii!

El grito se dejo escuchar en toda la cueva; fue entonces que Naruto salió completamente del saco y se fijo de verdad en su alrededor, era totalmente desconocido para él. Con tres años de edad, estaba acostumbrado a su apartamento donde vivió solo durante dos meses, antes de eso vivió con el anciano que usaba gabardina blanca y roja. Además de eso, estaba acostumbrado al paisaje de la academia, la avenida principal y la calle donde estaba la tienda de ramen, Ichiraku.

Pero esa cueva extraña no estaba en sus memorias.

—¿Dónde estamos?

—Es un escondite para mis propósitos —mencionó Tobi, parándose de su sitio y caminando hacia la única mesa de piedra en el lugar donde estaba apoyado el pastel. Con su kamui hizo aparecer un par de platos, cubiertos y un cuchillo largo—, mi plan es crear un mundo perfecto donde nadie sufra y todos sean felices; aunque por supuesto, este lugar es temporal. Dentro de poco tiempo nos trasladaremos a otro lugar.

—¿Un mundo perfecto?

—Así es —dijo Tobi con parsimonia mientras abría la caja del pastel y cortaba dos pedazos grandes de él, se relamió los labios, hacia muchísimo tiempo no probaba un pastel—, como dije, donde todos olvidarán sus penas y serán felices.

—¿Eso se puede lograr?

Obito sirvió las tajadas en los platos y le entregó uno al pequeño Naruto quien al ver el postre se le iluminó la cara y corriendo fuera del saco, fue a recibir el postre. A cambio le dio una enorme sonrisa de agradecimiento y haciendo uso de los modales que el viejo le había enseñado, le dijo gracias dos veces.

Haciendo a Tobi suspirar y decirle que solo era necesario un solo gracias.

—Si se puede lograr, solamente necesito algunas cosas para hacer el jutsu —dijo Tobi mientras se apoyaba en la mesa y se metía un bocado del postre en la boca, ¡estaba delicioso!—, además voy a necesitar tu ayuda.

—¿Mi ayuda?

—Sí.

—Pero yo no soy fuerte —emitió el niño bajando la mirada y con la cuchara todavía en la boca—, no podría ayudarte por más que quisiera.

—Pero, ¿quieres ayudarme?

—¡Sí! Usted ha sido amable conmigo así como el viejo y Teuchi jiisan, así que tengo que devolverle el favor. Pero yo no soy fuerte… ¡aunque puedo ayudarlo en otras cosas!

Tobi no disimulo su cara de sorpresa. ¡Eso había sido particularmente fácil!

—No te preocupes, Naruto, de ahora en adelante te entrenaré para que seas fuerte y podamos lograr un mundo de ensueño para todos.

—¡Sí!

Los dos se mantuvieron en silencio otro rato mientras terminaban su pastel.

—¿Tobi niisan?

—¿Mh?

—¿Puedo llamarlo así?

—También puedes tutearme, Naruto.

El niño ensancho su sonrisa mientras asentía en su dirección. Naruto no tenía un lugar al que volver, la aldea donde había permanecido solo tenía una que otra persona que lo apreciaba pero no eran lazos fuertes. Sin embargo este sujeto anteriormente enmascarado, ahora totalmente descubierto ante él, le ofrecía un lugar donde vivir, le ofrecía su compañía diaria, alimento y una misión donde ocupar sus pensamientos.

¡Era más de lo que él había deseado nunca!


	3. Chapter 3

Konan

Tobi suspiró, ¡Maldito tiempo, maldito equipaje, maldito todo!

Finalmente Yahiko había muerto a manos de la espada de Nagato y este, hirviendo de furia y con la cabeza hecha un verdadero caos organizo un golpe de estado, finalmente dominando en totalidad a la Aldea Oculta entre la lluvia. Por ende, era hora de partir de su querida cueva, esa donde había conocido a Madara.

Aunque la verdad es que no la extrañaría tanto.

Volteó la mirada para encontrar a Naruto, tenía puesto uno de sus polos, ese que había usado cuando tenía dieciséis años, ese que había robado en Konoha cuando ocurrió el ataque del Kyuubi. El polo le quedaba enorme…

Incluso dándoselo a probar la primera vez, pudo notar que lo arrastraba, así que lo tuvo que cortar, aunque aun así podía darse cuenta de que las mangas eran terriblemente anchas, también las tuvo que cortar. Al final, solo agradeció por haber encontrado algo que cubriera a Naruto en su estadía por la cueva. Ya llevaba cuatro meses conviviendo con el mocoso y debido a que el niño no podía salir del lugar, este se aburría con facilidad y se quejaba.

Por culpa del niño había tenido que acelerar la matanza de Yahiko, para que se pudieran mudar de una vez.

Pero ahí estaban, Tobi con una maleta donde estaban algunas mudas de ropa y Naruto tratando de meter su muñeco en la maleta.

Tobi se preguntó, que rayos le había pasado en la cabeza para haberle comprado una maldita figura de acción al muchacho. Era un muñeco que podía mover y cambiar sus extremidades, vestido como un ninja, que al parecer era bastante popular en Konoha. Se lo había regalado al niño para que se entretuviera y al final, dado de que al parecer era su primer juguete, no lo soltaba para nada.

 _Ni siquiera para ir al baño._

—¿Estas listo? —le dijo Tobi mientras veía como el niño, luego de haber insistido un rato con la maleta para meter al muñeco, logró introducirlo mientras sonreía con suficiencia.

—Sí, ya pude meter a Bakakashi.

Tobi cerró la maleta mientras lloraba internamente.

¡Una maldita vez! ¡Solo una maldita vez había dicho Bakakashi mientras dormía! Y para su mala suerte Naruto lo había escuchado y había decidido nombrar al muñeco así. Tobi se mordió los labios guardándose todas sus ganas de reprocharle.

—Bien, es hora de irnos.

Tobi agarro la maleta mientras Naruto le estiraba su pequeña mano, Tobi solo correspondió el gesto y de la mano con el niño activo el kamui.

Ambos llegaron en un santiamén al nuevo recinto que sería considerado una casa para ellos. Era la torre más alta de Amegakure; tanto Naruto, como él y la maleta estaban esperando pacientemente en la sala principal a que alguien fuera por ellos.

Por suerte, a los minutos apareció alguien para atenderlos, una curiosa fémina de cortos cabellos azules.

—Ya están aquí.

—Acabamos de llegar —le respondió Tobi todavía de la mano de Naruto, el cual parecía bastante curioso con su alrededor. Tobi no iba a dejarlo, sabía perfectamente que si lo soltaba destrozaría todo el lugar escudándose con que "tenía curiosidad y no era su intención".

—¿Este niño es…?

—Si —se limito a responderle Tobi sabiendo que preguntaba en realidad si era el Jinchuriki que le había mencionado en una de sus reuniones.

Konan se agacho para ver más de cerca al niño rubio, era un pequeñajo de hermosos ojos azules que cautivaron a la chica. Podía ser una mujer seria y una eficiente kunoichi, todo lo que quieras, pero tenía una debilidad con los niños y los cachorros. Y ese niño era verdaderamente curiosito con las marcas en sus mejillas.

—Hola, Naruto —le sonrió Konan, tratando de ser amable.

—¿Eh? ¿Cómo sabe mi nombre, señorita?

—Yo se lo dije, Naruto —intervino Tobi—, ella es Konan, la dueña de esta casa, la cual vamos a estar viviendo de aquí en adelante, así que se respetuoso con ella.

—¡Sí! —le respondió Naruto con mucho entusiasmo causando un estrujón en el corazón de Tobi, él sabía que no estaba en edad para que le diera ternura un bebé como ese, pero era _malditamente_ inevitable— Mucho gusto, señorita Konan.

—Solo Konan, amor —respondió ella con una sonrisa dulce, mientras se levantaba y en el transcurso despeinaba los rubios cabellos del niño—. Voy a llevarlos a su habitación, por aquí.

Naruto se sonrojó levemente para luego tocar su pequeña cabeza con sigilo, no diría que era la primera vez que alguien le hacía eso pero sí que contaba todas las ocasiones que pasó y… no llegaba a superar los dedos de su mano. Aun así, cada vez que alguien hacia eso con él sentía unas mariposas en su estómago.

Se sentía querido, sentía un tacto caliente en su cabeza que jamás antes había sentido y no era desagradable; y eso lo hacía muy feliz.

Konan los llevó hasta un cuarto cerca de lo que podría considerarse un quinto piso. Dentro, Naruto se sorprendió por encontrar electricidad y un baño decente. Cuatro meses en una cueva, bañándote en la pequeña laguna subterránea, haciendo tus necesidades en un pozo especial y sin luz… no era agradable. Mucho menos para un niño de tres años… pero recordemos que Tobi es un ignorante en ese aspecto.

—¡Me encanta! —Naruto empezó a saltar sobre una de las camas que había en la habitación, era suave, esponjosa y se sentía muy bien al contacto con su piel, ¡además estaba perfumada!

—Deja de saltar, Naruto, vas a malograr los resortes —le dijo Tobi con voz cansina mientras acomodaba la maleta que traía sobre la otra cama y sacaba las mudas de ropa que tenia, sabía que tenía que conseguir ropa para Naruto así que estaba demás conservar esos pedazos de tela mal recortados que tenia para ponerle al niño.

Para su buena suerte, llego Konan a la media hora con varias mudas de ropa para un niño de la edad de Naruto, además de una capa grande y negra distintiva de Akatsuki con nubes rojas para él.

Tobi sabía que no era necesario por el momento ponérsela así que solo la guardo en el armario junto con la ropa de Naruto.

—¿Eh? ¿Qué es esa capa? —Naruto el curioso había entrado en acción.

—Es una capa distintiva de mi organización.

—¿Yo también soy parte, verdad? ¿Cómo se llamaba?

—Akatsuki —le respondió de inmediato, Tobi.

—¡Sí! Yo también soy de Akatsuki, ¿puedo tener una capa?

Konan quien había estado en el umbral, tuvo que tapar su boca con las manos al imaginarse al pequeño Naruto con una pequeña capa de Akatsuki, ¡era adorable!

—Mh… —Tobi no tenía la menor idea de que responderle.

—Puedo mandar a hacer una para él. No hay problema —indicó Konan mientras Tobi suspiraba de alivio y Naruto gritaba de alegría.

Antes de irse, Konan les deseo buenas noches y le guiño un ojo a Naruto, el cual le respondió con una enorme sonrisa como solo él sabia hacer.


	4. Chapter 4

Tobi crackeo su cuello en solo movimiento para tratar de desestresarse, lo cual de todas maneras no le quito ni un solo peso de encima; estaba realmente desesperado, es decir, había decidido aceptar el plan de Madara como suyo cuando vio a Rin morir; él sabía que iba a tener que realizar ciertas cosas para poder llegar a su mundo de ensueño, al _verdadero_ mundo, porque un mundo sin Rin era simplemente uno falso.

Pero a pesar de saber que este era un mundo falso, realizar ciertas cosas en él, ya sea para matar personas, emboscar naciones… el Obito de antaño se retorcía del asco al pensar en lo que se había convertido.

Por ende, Tobi trataba de no pensar en ese Obito debilucho, aunque fracasaba en ello de manera estrepitosa.

Muy en su interior estaba Obito, él era la razón para tener a Naruto en una mullida cama en vez de una celda en los calabozos subterráneos. Era simplemente ridículo que él se hubiera encariñado con ese niñato de sonrisa fácil. No quería aceptarlo.

—Tobi niisan —el susodicho volteó la cara para ver al pequeñajo que estaba tirando la tela de su pantalón en una inútil manera de llamar su atención—, la señorita Konan pregunta si puede sacarme a pasear.

 _¡Como si estuviera tratando con un perro!_

Tobi sabia de alguna manera que durante esos seis meses que habían estado juntos lo había criado bastante bien, el niño sabía que no podía irse con nadie mas que con ellos, solamente con Pain, Konan y por consiguiente con Tobi. Otro tipo de persona solicitando su compañía era símbolo de peligro y Naruto sabía que, si se encontraba en la torre, tenia que gritar o romper el angelito de papel en su bolsillo, de esta manera Konan sabía que tenía problemas; o si por alguna razón se encontraba fuera de la torre, tenia que correr hacia la torre mas alta. Por suerte Amegakure no era tan grande como para perderse.

Tobi solo despeino los rubios cabellos de Naruto con una sonrisa que su mascara naranja tapaba—Esta bien, pero no le causes problemas.

—¡Si!

Entonces el niño salió de la estancia dejándolo totalmente desorientado en sus pensamientos, estos momentos solo servirían para que pensara bien las cosas que sentía. No podía permitirse posponerlo otro mes más.

.

—¿Te dijo que si, Naruto chan?

Naruto se limito a mover la cabeza de arriba abajo con extremo entusiasmo, era la primera vez que saldría para conocer Amegakure. ¡Estaba realmente nervioso!

—Perfecto, entonces ven —Konan le ofreció la mano mientras Naruto instantáneamente le devolvía el gesto tomando su mano—; nuestra aldea como su nombre lo dice, siempre tiene los cielos grises, es decir, siempre llueve. Por eso si alguna vez sales con Tobi, recuérdale siempre llevar un paraguas, ¿sí?

Naruto volvió a agitar la cabeza de arriba abajo mientras la miraba admirado ¡La señorita Konan era tan amable y sabia!

Ambos salieron tomados de las manos mientras Konan sostenía un paraguas con su mano libre para evitar que la lluvia torrencial pudiera mojarlos. Naruto se maravilló, hacía mucho tiempo no veía una lluvia tan furiosa, todas las personas traían paraguas para no mojarse o sino grandes sombreros de paja para cumplir la misma función.

Ambos decidieron pasar por varios puestos de comida, lo que mas sorpresa le causó fue el hecho de que las personas no rehuían al verlo, incluso muchas veces le ofrecieron comida con una sonrisa o algunos otros productos.

¡Era increíble!

—Hola pequeñito, ¿quieres un poco de jamón? —la señorita vendedora en cuestión, le estiró una bandeja con varios palillos con jamón—, tranquilo, es solo una muestra, puedes agarrarlo y probarlo sin compromiso —tuvo que agregar la vendedora al ver la cara pálida del muchacho al ver la comida.

Antes de decidir agarrar uno, le dirigió una mirada a Konan, como pidiendo su autorización, ella solo asintió con una ligera sonrisa.

Entonces Naruto se armo de valor y cogió uno de los palillos para probar el supuesto jamón, con miedo lo mordió ¡era verdaderamente delicioso!

—Es un placer tenerla con nosotros, Ángel sama.

—No es nada —mencionó Konan mientras veía como al pequeño Naruto se le iluminaba la mirada y a la vez se le ponía vidriosa—, parece que al pequeño le gusta su jamón, ¿me puede dar un paquete? Voy a llevarlo.

—¿D-De verdad? ¡Muchas gracias, Ángel sama!

—No me agradezcas a mí, sino a Naruto quien vio la calidad de tus productos.

El pequeño subió su mirada luego de tragar el delicioso jamón para ver a la vendedora la cual tenia los ojos llenos de lágrimas, él se sorprendió, ¿acaso la había lastimado? ¡No había sido su intención!

—¡M-Muchas gracias, Naruto kun! —exclamó la vendedora mientras tomaba las pequeñas manos de Naruto entre las suyas, para verdadera sorpresa del menor. Luego de eso, la chica corrió dentro de su puesto y preparo el paquete de jamón para la parejita.

Naruto observó sus propias manos mientras, con los ojos muy abiertos, recordaba las palabras de agradecimiento de la vendedora. Inevitablemente recordó todas las palabras dolorosas que le habían dirigido en Konoha, todas las miradas de horror y miedo al verlo, las miradas de desprecio, ningún aldeano que tuviera su puesto de algo, a excepción de Teuchi, le había ofrecido sus productos; todo lo contrario, lo botaban de todas las tiendas alegando que le traerían mala suerte y fama.

Sus pequeños ojos se llenaron de lagrimas mientras cerraba las manos…

 _¡Estaba tan feliz, tan feliz!_

Esta aldea lo trataba como a un igual, lo trataban como una persona de verdad, como a un niño cualquiera del lugar. Naruto no podía evitar llorar de felicidad por eso mientras le agradecía internamente a Tobi por haberlo visto en primer lugar, porque por él había sido capaz de conocer a personas tan buenas y una aldea tan hermosa.

—¿Ocurre algo, Naruto chan? —consultó Konan quien no había logrado ver las lágrimas del pequeño por su posición.

Naruto solo negó con la cabeza mientras se limpiaba las lágrimas con el brazo. Al voltearle a ver solo le dio la mejor de sus sonrisas mientras le decía que ya quería probar ese jamón.

Konan solo le sonrió mientras recibía el paquete, pagaba y de la mano con Naruto se despedían de la vendedora.

El resto del día siguieron paseando por otros puestos de trabajo, aclarando que todos trataron al tierno y pequeño Naruto como lo que era, un pequeño niño inocente. Le despeinaban los cabellos, le apretaban las mejillas, le regalaban dulces, incluso un señor le regalo una máscara, curiosamente la máscara de un zorro.

Cerca del atardecer se fueron a un parque para niños donde varios de ellos jugaban bajo la lluvia a la pelota. Naruto volvió a mirar a Konan para pedirle autorización para ir con dichos niños; dado que Konan lo iba a esperar, ella solo asintió y Naruto soltando su mano fue a jugar con los pequeñajos de la lluvia.

Estuvieron jugando todos ellos tirando la pelota o la lata muchas veces mientras Konan esperaba sentada en una de las bancas.

Cuando finalmente llegaron las seis de la tarde, los padres de los niños llegaron para recogerlos y ellos corrieron hacia ellos dejando a Naruto totalmente solo. Haciendo que inevitablemente el rubio niño recordará todas esas veces que jugó con los niños de su aldea, Konoha, y el momento en que cuando todos se fueron porque sus padres iban por ellos, los adultos lo insultaban y él se quedaba ahí parado, esperando por alguien que fuera por él.

Sabiendo que nadie lo haría.

La lluvia mojó sus pequeños hombros como hacía varias horas, pero dejo de importarle en el momento que encontró una persona parada ahí entre los padres que venían a recoger a los niños, era Konan con un bonito paraguas, llamándolo con una sonrisa.

Naruto la miró embelesado mientras veía como los demás padres se inclinaban ante ella igualmente que los niños, pero ella solo sonreía y les decía que no era necesario, que solo estaba recogiendo al pequeño Naruto. Los padres voltearon a ver Naruto, quien todavía estaba bajo la lluvia mirando al grupo con un rostro maravillado.

—¿Qué haces ahí, muchacho? —se atrevió a gritarle uno de los padres de los niños—, te vas a resfriar, anda, corre donde Ángel sama para evitar que te mojes.

Varios padres secundaron al sujeto mientras le señalaban al rubio que fuera con ellos y se quitará de la lluvia.

Naruto estaba conmocionado. Era la primera vez… que personas ajenas a él se preocuparan por su salud, sin insultarlo, sin mirarlo con desprecio. Con verdaderas sonrisas en sus caras y junto una persona que esperaba por él para llevarlo a su hogar.

¿Qué era ese calorcito en su pecho? ¿Qué era lo que sentía en su estómago al verlos?

—Ven, Naruto chan.

Fue lo único que necesito el rubio para correr hacia Konan y aferrarse a su capa negra mientras esta solo se limitaba a sobar sus cabellos rubios con dulzura ante la presencia de los padres. Konan, acomodando el paraguas, se agachó a la altura de Naruto y lo cargo en sus brazos, sin importarle que se empapará en el proceso, exactamente como los padres hacían con sus pequeños hijos.

Ellos se quedaron conversando mientras Naruto solo escondía su rostro en el cuello de la peli azul. Cuando finalmente los adultos se despidieron, Konan empezó a caminar en dirección a la torre mientras recibía con una sonrisa, el dulce abrazo que el niño le hacía, el cual había envuelto sus pequeños bracitos en el cuello de la muchacha, aun con la cara escondida en el hueco de su cuello y su rostro.

—Ya llegamos, Naruto chan —le mencionó al momento de pasar el umbral de la puerta hacia la torre y haber dejado el paraguas en su lugar de la entrada—, vamos a cenar, ¿esta bien? —Konan sonrió una ultima vez antes de separar al niño de ella, y aun cargándolo, limpio con sus dedos las saladas lagrimas que el muchacho había estado soltando desde que salieron del parque.

—Señorita Konan…—hipo Naruto tratando de detener sus lágrimas, pero era imposible.

—No te preocupes, en el momento en que te di esa pequeña capa que tienes guardada en tu armario, tu empezaste a formar parte de Akatsuki, y como una de las líderes y fundadores, no pienso dejar que te pase nada, ¿está bien?

—Si —susurró el niño mientras bajaba la mirada.

—Entonces, anda al baño, lávate las manos y la cara y luego regresa para cenar, ¿sí?

—¡Si!

Naruto fue feliz, mas feliz que lo que él hubiera deseado jamás.

.

.

.

.

.

 _N/A: Cada vez que leo esta escena, por mas que lo halla escrito yo, me rompe el corazón. De todas formas, muchas gracias por haber leído, nos leemos en el siguiente capitulo._


	5. Chapter 5

Roto

—¡Naruto! —el moreno de máscara naranja se tomó la molestia de morderse la mejilla interior antes de decir un improperio, ¡ese maldito mocoso!

¿Por qué se tomaba tanto tiempo en bajar? En todas las cenas, hasta el momento, había bajado corriendo y ahora, ya lo había llamado más de cuatro veces y el niñato aun no bajaba… su maldita pierna ya se estaba moviendo por la impaciencia.

¡Iba a reprenderlo en cuanto bajará por esas escaleras!

—¿Todavía no baja? —inquirió Konan mientras salía de la cocina y detrás de ella, varias mujeres con bandejas de plata en las manos, repletas de comida humeante.

—Ese mocoso…

—No es normal en él… —susurró Konan mientras miraba insistente las escaleras, hacía algunas horas había pasado por la habitación y había visto a Tobi afilando sus kunais mientras Naruto jugaba con su extraño muñeco vestido de ninja.

Se veía de lo más normal mientras sonreía imaginando que el muñeco tenía vida y peleaba con los malos. Konan pasó por la puerta y al verlo, suspiro de dicha; entre tantos sirvientes que no hablaban, Pain con su cara de "poker face" y Nagato a quien veía cuando este se lo permitiera… era bastante agradable tener a un pequeño humano dependiente de las acciones de los demás que la mantuviera ocupada en horas que deberían ser sus descansos.

Ella en serio que lo agradecía.

—Iré a buscarlo.

—Dile que tiene menos de dos minutos para bajar a comer o si no lo castigaré —Konan volteó a ver a Madara sigilosamente, jamás en la vida se confió de ese tipo pero… verlo actuar tan paternal era… ni siquiera tenía palabras para explicar lo extraño que se veía que un tipo de aura tan amenazante y dura se comportara como un padre, si bien no muy ejemplar…

Konan no quería recordar cuando ellos llegaron y supo que el niño se había estado alimentando a base de _agua de manantial, torta y pescado asado_.

…de todas maneras, veía que Madara o Tobi, o quien fuese, trataba en lo posible de ser un personaje masculino en quien confiar y sabia que Naruto lo apreciaba mucho.

Konan subió los últimos peldaños de la escalera hasta chocar con la puerta perteneciente a la de Naruto y el enmascarado naranja. Cuando quiso abrir la puerta se dio cuenta, sorprendida, que estaba cerrada con llave, y encima por dentro de la habitación.

—¿Naruto chan? —preguntó Konan mientras tocaba la puerta ligeramente.

Nadie respondió.

Eso la termino preocupando peor.

Estaba a punto de llamar a Tobi cuando la puerta se abrió, muy despacio, dejando ver a un pequeño mocoso de cabellos rubios que acababa de cumplir cuatro años hacia tan solo dos meses. Tenía la mirada gacha como si se sintiera avergonzado de algo, la pregunta era, ¿de qué?

Konan suspiro de alivio antes de hablar con él—¿Naruto chan? ¿Por qué no bajas a comer? Tobi se va a molestar contigo.

El niño se estremeció al escuchar el nombre de Tobi y eso la hizo sospechar.

Naruto era un niño con varias características que cualquiera en Amegakure, en tan poco tiempo, ya podía reconocer; Naruto era curioso y travieso a rabiar, siempre que salía a jugar regresaba con la cara magullada, las piernas raspadas y una que otra vez regresaba con algunos padres preocupados que decían haberlo visto tratar de saltar de árbol en árbol.

Esa mirada vidriosa, la cabeza gacha… definitivamente había hecho una travesura.

—¿Naruto? —inquirió con un tono de voz que el niño pudo reconocer muy bien, era el tono que usaba Konan cuando le preguntaba qué era lo que había hecho; el rubio nunca lo hacía a propósito, eso podía asegurarlo, ¡es que era muy torpe y sus manos resbaladizas no le dejaban hacer lo que quería!

—E-Estaba jugando encima de la cama… con Bakakashi —Konan lo reconoció como el muñeco favorito de Naruto—, cuando se me… s-se me resbalo de la mano y Bakakashi se cayó y…

El niño dejo de hablar y abrió la puerta por completo para que Konan pudiera ver la escena del crimen.

Ahí en mitad del suelo estaba Bakakashi…

 _Sin cabeza._

Konan tuvo que morderse los labios antes de empezar a reírse, el muñeco era plegable y con piezas reemplazables, por ende la cabeza se podía poner muy fácilmente con un poco de presión.

—¡Y-Yo no quería! ¡No quiero que me lleven preso por matar a Bakakashi!

Konan quiso evitarlo pero no se aguantó.

—Naruto, lo que acabas de cometer es un crimen… mataste a un ninja honorable…

—¡No, por favor! ¡Señorita Konan! —le grito Naruto mientras se aferraba a sus piernas— ¡Si preguntan por mí en la puerta, dígales que no estoy! ¡Y si me encuentran, dígales que soy inocente!

—¿Qué está pasando aquí? —entonces apareció Tobi subiendo por las escaleras y con la panza gruñendo de hambre; estaba molesto porque ya habían pasado cinco minutos y ni Naruto, ni Konan habían bajado para comer y realmente se estaba muriendo de hambre, buscar por reclutas para su organización era agotador. Sin embargo, al subir no esperaba en lo absoluto ver la escena ante sus ojos, a Naruto llorando aferrado a las piernas de Konan.

—¡Oh! Tobi, justo a tiempo, lo que pas-

—¡No, señorita Konan! ¡No le diga que fui yo!

—¿Naruto, que has hecho ahora? —inquirió Tobi mientras se acercaba peligrosamente al menor, conocía todas las excusas al derecho y al revés del chiquillo y a él no lo iba a engañar tan fácilmente como a la inocente de Konan.

Konan solo sonrió—Ha cometido su primer asesinato.

Eso descolocó a Tobi mientras escuchaba chillar a Naruto que él era inocente y no quería estar tras las rejas, aun conservando sus brazos alrededor de las piernas de Konan. Entonces Tobi miro a la peli azul, interrogante. Ella solo le señalo el interior de la habitación con una sonrisa.

Cuando Tobi miró dentro tuvo que apretar fuertemente el arco de la puerta para no caer al suelo soltando carcajadas, ¿era en serio?

—Ah… Naruto, lo que acabas de hacer no está bien, ¿sabes?

—Tranquilo, Naruto chan —mencionó Konan mientras sobaba los cabellos rubios del niño buscando que se tranquilice, el niño hipaba incontrolablemente.

El pequeño se calmo ligeramente luego de los mimos de la peli azul pero cuando Naruto volteó a ver hacia la habitación nuevamente, puso los ojos en grande y casi se poner a chillar otra vez al ver como Tobi, con una tiza, estaba dibujando en el suelo el contorno de la figura de Bakakashi.

—No te preocupes, Naruto, vamos a protegerte. Vamos a llevarnos el cuerpo y lo enterraremos en el patio trasero.

—Tenemos varias palas en el sótano —agregó Konan con una sonrisa.

—Eso será de ayuda… pero para que no te atrapen será mejor que te vayas de aquí, de ahora en adelante te llamaras Meguta Ramen y naciste originariamente en el País de las Rocas.

—Yo preparare algo de comida para tu viaje.

—Perfecto —contestó Tobi al ofrecimiento de Konan mientras cargaba con una mano a Bakakashi y sacaba la maleta de debajo de la cama y metía la ropa de Naruto rápidamente—, cuando salgas de Amegakure, encontraras una cabaña donde hay un anciano que cosecha y vende rábanos.

—¡Si! El señor Terui, dile que te dé trabajo.

—Así trabajaras honrosamente sin necesidad de qu-

—¡AHHHHHHHHH!

Tobi no pudo continuar porque Naruto empezó a chillar mientras lloraba mas fuerte negando con la cabeza, gritaba moqueando que no quería irse.

Konan no se pudo aguantar y empezó a reírse ligeramente, al verla Tobi decidió dejar el teatro y reírse también ante la mirada incrédula de Naruto.

El rubio empezó a chocar entre la figura de Tobi quien se carcajeaba sonoramente, y la figura de la peli azul quien daba una que otra risita. El niño estaba confundido, pero no era idiota en lo absoluto, al menos la capacidad analítica de la situación de Minato si que había sido heredado por el niño. Solo le quedaba sumar dos más dos.

—Se… se han estado burlando de mi —dijo el niño haciendo que las risas aumenten.

—Lo siento, Naruto chan.

Tobi decidió distraer al niño al ver como el pequeño entrecejo empezaba a fruncirse.

—Bueno, ya hemos reído bastante, voy a dejar tu juguete aquí y vamos a comer.

—¡Se han burlado de la muerte de Bakakashi!

—No está muerto, Naruto, es un muñeco y encima se puede arreglar —para demostrar su punto Tobi junto la cabeza del muñeco a su cuerpo y con un poco de presión, la cabeza estaba en su sitio nuevamente, como si nada hubiese pasado, dejando al rubio anonado—, anda, vamos a cenar.

Konan avanzó fuera de la habitación mientras Tobi soltaba el muñeco en la cama y se acercaba al boquiabierto y pasmado Naruto, cargándolo en su hombro como un costal de papas.

—¡T-Tobi niisan! —exclamó el niño por la sorpresa, hasta que sintió unas grandes manos recorrer su pequeña espalda hasta su estómago y entonces explotó… de la risa— ¡Nooooo!

—¡Anda, ríete tu también, Naruto!

—¡Cosquillas nooooo! —gritó Naruto retorciéndose en el hombro de Tobi de la risa.

Al terminar de bajar las escaleras, Tobi siguió haciendo pequeñas cosquillas a Naruto con intervalos para que pueda respirar; luego lo cambió de posición para que se acostara en sus brazos, mientras este inhalaba grandes bocanadas de aire.

Finalmente Naruto rió ligeramente sin que Tobi le hiciera ninguna cosquilla.

—¡Tengo mucha hambre! ¡Ojala haya ramen!

.

.

.

.

.

.

 _N/A: Muy bien pequeñas sanguijuelas, vengo a ofrecerles un trato del mal. Actualmente ya tengo el siguiente capítulo y pienso subirlo dentro de dos semanas cuando ya tenga por lo menos unos dos capítulos más, si me demoro mas pos me demorare xD_

 _El caso es que, bueno, actualmente tengo 8 reviews, si de pronto encuentro que tengo 13 reviews subo el capitulo en ese mismo instante 7v7 son solo 5 comentarios los que pido :u son gratis y hacen a los demás felices. En fin, es solo un trato que pueden tomar o no, de todas formas los adoro uwu/_

 _Hasta luego_


	6. Chapter 6

Laguna mental

El pequeño rubio se sumió en sus pensamientos mientras miraba por la ventana de su habitación como la lluvia caía furiosa en la aldea de Amegakure. A su lado había una pequeña maceta donde una pequeña flor crecería en algunos meses con su cuidado. Konan se la había otorgado para que se entretuviera y fuera tomando, de a poco, responsabilidad sobre las cosas.

Estaba solo en el cuarto; Konan no estaba en el edificio y Tobi había desaparecido hace unos momentos envolviéndose en un espiral extraño que el sujeto enmascarado nombraba como kamui.

La cama estaba destendida, tanto como la del rubio revoltoso como la de su compañero de habitación, Tobi. Sinceramente, se sentía tan pesado y flojo, que no quería, ni tenía la intención de arreglar ese hecho.

Por alguna razón que no terminaba de entender, ese día no quería hacer nada. Solo quería quedarse sentado en la ventana y mirar el exterior desde la calidez de su habitación. Sentía una profunda reconciliación consigo mismo ahora que sus pensamientos salieron disparados en diferentes caminos y acciones.

Como rememorando lo que era antes de conocer a Tobi, comparándolo con lo que se había convertido ahora.

Con cansancio subió su mano hasta tocar la ventana. Su reflejo no era tan claro para él, estaba disperso y transparente pero estaba ahí. Su rubio cabello y sus azules ojos. De pronto su mano se cerró contra la ventana mientras, luego de pestañear, concentraba su mirada en el exterior para seguir observando la lluvia.

De alguna manera había conectado con ese niño de tres años que lloraba el rechazo de las personas, su tristeza por esos recuerdos lo estaban tratando de alcanzar, pero Naruto se acercó a ese niñato llorón de su paisaje mental y lo golpeó. Quería enterrar ese pasado tan dentro en su interior que fuera capaz de olvidarlo. No quería retroceder y darse cuenta lo débil y solo que se veía, a sus actuales ojos solo podía sentir repulsión por la clase de niño que había sido, por escapar de los demás y sentarse a observar a los demás ser felices. Hundiéndose a sí mismo en la tristeza.

Con un suspiro, acepto que él ahora era feliz. Tenía gente que lo apreciaba, había hecho amigos de su edad y adultos que lo veían como a un niño, no como a un monstruo. Por eso quería olvidar el niño que había sido hacia más de un año. Después de todo ya estaba cansado de llorar.

Cerró los ojos fuertemente mientras movía la cabeza para olvidar todos esos sucesos que habían pasado en la aldea de Konoha, eso ya no le concernía, esa ya no era su aldea, él no tenía su familia ahí, no tenia lazos que lo uniera a ese terreno del País del Fuego. Por eso, y para no atormentarse más por las noches, se tomó la molestia de esconderlo muy dentro de sí.

Naruto no lo supo en ese entonces pero después de varios años cuando tratará de recordar los episodios de su infancia, se daría cuenta que tenía una laguna mental. Se había obligado a sí mismo a bloquear esos recuerdos dolorosos para él con éxito.

El pequeño Naruto suspiró antes de dirigir una corta mirada a la maceta.

—Debes tener sed —le susurró inocente, al pequeño brote de la tierra—, traeré un poco de agua.

Entonces Naruto saltó de la ventana y salió de la habitación sin cerrar la puerta dejando atrás un pequeño brote de flor y unas camas destendidas.

.

Jugando con el dolor a la casita

Naruto llegó a su habitación y procedió a regar la pequeña maceta para que el brote de planta creciera fuerte y sano. Al terminar decidió devolver el vaso que había utilizado para darle de beber a la pequeña plantita. Dado que lo había sacado de la cocina, la cual estaba en el primer piso volvió a bajar con parsimonia. Después todo no estaba apurado en lo absoluto y no quería cansarse antes de tiempo, luego tendría que subir esos cinco pisos nuevamente.

Cuando Naruto dejó el vaso en la cocina y salió, encontró en la sala a un sujeto con la capa característica de la organización, tenía el cabello naranja y muchas partes de su cuerpo estaban perforadas, el rubio lo reconoció de inmediato.

—¿Pain san?

El susodicho volteó para ver al mocoso que había mencionado su nombre con tanta confianza. En sí, no tenía problemas con el chiquillo, y estaba seguro de que pensaba protegerlo de todo y todos hasta que fuera un poco más grande, pero evitaba a toda costa tener una conversación amena con el niño o siquiera conocerlo más a fondo, porque sabía que el trasfondo de la misión encomendada era extraer el Kyuubi de su interior y eso lo mataría.

A diferencia de Madara y Konan, quienes tenían una estrecha relación con el rubio, él trataba de no acercarse demasiado.

—Naruto, ¿no deberías estar en tu habitación?

—Es muy aburrido, estoy solo ahí.

—¿Tobi?

—Salió de pronto, ni siquiera dijo adiós —se quejó el niño mientras inflaba las mejillas para luego mirar a Pain varias veces y sonriendo, como si acabara de tener una idea, le consultó—, ¿quieres jugar conmigo?

Pain estaba a punto de rechazar la oferta cuando el niño lo tomó de la mano, sin esperar su respuesta, y lo arrastró hasta su habitación.

—Tobi juega conmigo siempre, pero estoy seguro de que hace trampas porque siempre gana —indicó Naruto mientras realizaba un puchero y Pain analizaba sus palabras… definitivamente Tobi se estaba comportando como un inmaduro al ganarle a un niño de solo cinco años. ¿Qué clase de adulto arruinaba los juegos de los niños a tal magnitud?

Pain pensó seriamente si debería hacerlo un decreto en Amegakure.

 _Regla Nro 645. Cuando juegues con tu hijo, procura dejar que gane al menos unas cuantas partidas, no es sano para el niño que lo humilles todo el tiempo._

Algo así debería estar bien, se dijo.

Para cuando entró a la habitación se dio cuenta que las camas estaban destendidas, así que entró de inmediato para acomodarlas. Tenía una ligera obsesión con la perfección, pero nada de lo que pueda acarrear un desastre mayor, era un adulto responsable, _al menos mucho más responsable que Tobi_ , podía asegurar… así que se comportaría como uno y evitaría que el chiquillo hiciera sus travesuras.

—Podríamos jugar con Bakakashi o podríamos intentar el juego de la ventana.

—¿El juego de la ventana?

—¡Sí! Es un juego que me enseño Tobi niisan hace tiempo, aun lo ponemos en práctica —dijo el niño con mucho entusiasmo mientras procedía a explicar el juego para el horror de Pain—. El juego consiste en que yo saltó por la ventana y…

—¡Espera! ¿Te refieres a _esa_ ventana? —señaló Pain con su mano, a la única ventana de la habitación, Naruto volteó a verla y luego miró a Pain para asentir con una sonrisa.

—Esa. Entonces yo salto por ahí mientras Tobi niisan está aquí en la habitación, y el juego es que él tiene que atraparme antes de llegar al suelo. ¡Siempre lo hace!

—¿Nunca ha habido una vez en que no te haya alcanzado?

—¡Nunca! ¡Tobi niisan siempre me atrapa!

Para este punto, Pain no estaba seguro si debía continuar preguntando.

—¡También me enseñó otros juegos! El juego de la escalera, del caracol, de la araña, del costal, de la…

—Vale —interrumpió Pain alzando la mano, ya había escuchado lo suficiente y sinceramente no quería preguntar de que iba cada una, tenía la sensación de que la respuesta no le iba a gustar—, juguemos con Bakakashi.

—¡Genial!

Ambos tomaron asiento en el suelo mientras el rubio tomaba el muñeco por la espalda y lo apoyaba en la cama.

—Vamos a jugar a la casita, este juego me lo enseño la señorita Konan. Yo voy a ser el papá, tú serás la mamá y Bakakashi será tu amante.

 _¡¿Pero qué mierda le enseñaban a jugar al niño, estos dos adultos irresponsables?!_

—Yo acabó de llegar del trabajo, así que tienes que esconder a tu amante —entonces el niño se cubrió los ojos—, ¡tienes veinte segundos para hacerlo!

Mientras el niño empezaba a contar desde el veinte para abajo, Pain procedió a hacer lo que cualquier adulto, en su sano juicio, hubiera hecho luego de ser obligado por un niño, que no le llegaba ni a la mitad del muslo, a jugar a la casita. Agarró a Bakakashi, abrió la ventana y lo tiró por allí.

Volvió a sentarse frente a Naruto a esperar a que termine de contar.

—¡Lista o no, amor! ¡Voy a descubrir tu infidelidad! —entonces Naruto se tiró a la cama para buscar al muñeco entre las sabanas mientras Pain rogaba porque Konan no haya sido la miserable que le había enseñado ese tipo de cosas, rogaba para que haya sido Tobi quien había tergiversado el juego totalmente.

Naruto alzó la ceja al ver que Bakakashi no estaba en ninguna de las camas, ni entre las almohadas—muy astuta, cariño, pero vi los mensajes en tu teléfono y sé que lo invitaste hoy a la casa, ¿dónde lo escondes?

En primer lugar, _¿qué era un teléfono?_

—Veamos… —el pequeño Naruto se metió en el armario y empezó a buscar entre las cosas, las ropas y otros artefactos mientras Pain se dedicaba a mirarlo y preguntarse cómo había llegado hasta ese punto—este lugar tiene un aroma a varón… es… ah, es mi perfume.

Naruto le dio una última olisqueada a su ropa con olor a lavanda, recién limpia, y salió del armario con una mirada pensativa.

—Estaba seguro de que invitaste a Ignacio, el del gimnasio, a la casa para que te diera lecciones privadas —a este punto, Pain había decidido dejar de escuchar los murmullos del pequeño Naruto—. A lo mejor…

Entonces Naruto metió la cabeza debajo de la cama de Tobi y encontró algo que lo hizo chillar. Pain volteó la mirada rápidamente para encontrar a Naruto con un bóxer en la mano. Eran de color negro con una nube roja en la zona de la cadera. El de cabello naranja solo pudo asumir que era la _ropa interior_ de Tobi.

—¡Lo sabia! ¡Esto confirma que tienes un amante! ¡Eres una sucia! —entonces Naruto procedió a tirarle el bóxer con aparente decepción mientras se daba la vuelta y caminaba hacia la puerta de la habitación. Por su parte, Pain se levantó, con _muchísimo asco_ , antes de que esa cosa negra siquiera lo rozase—Yo confiaba en ti y me traicionaste… ¡Pues te diré la verdad! ¿Recuerdas a Yuki, la que te dije que solo era mi amiga? ¡No lo era! ¡Luego de unos vasos de jugo de manzana quede muy mareado y ella también; así que la llevé a su casa y paso lo que tenía que pasar!

—¿Qué pasó? —inquirió Pain sintiéndose casi atraído por la trama que de pronto se estaba formando y a la vez preparado por matar a cualquiera que le haya enseñado malas mañas al muchacho, ¡ _por Dios, que tenía cinco años como para saber si quiera lo que era un amante_!

—Empezamos a _jugar_ …

Pain entrecerró los ojos.

—…con Bakakashi.

Inmediatamente Naruto hizo unos efectos de sonido con su propia boca, diciendo "chan, chan, chaaaaan"

De pronto, Naruto empezó a reír para luego acercarse a Pain—eso fue muy divertido, te daré un punto porque no pude encontrar a Bakakashi, pero yo también tengo un punto porque hice una historia muy buena.

Vale, Pain tenía que darle créditos por eso, era una buena trama.

—Así que estamos empate, ya puedes darme a Bakakashi.

Pain no respondió y Naruto se sintió inquieto.

—¿Pain san?

—Lo boté por la ventana.

—¡¿Qué tu qué?!

.

.

.

.

.

.

 _N/A: aaaah eso ha estado muy fresco! 7v7 estos pilluelos lograron alcanzar los 13 review, así que aquí esta lo prometido, y como regalito, subiré el siguiente capítulo el dia 7 de febrero_

 _De todas formas gracias por leer, es genial leer sus comentarios también, hasta luego._


	7. Chapter 7

Orden en la corte

El pequeño rubio de nombre Naruto recordaba perfectamente esa vez en que Tobi había desaparecido de pronto sin dejar si quiera una estela de polvo a su paso. Lo dejo solo en la habitación mientras el niño pensaba, curioso, que era lo que había sucedido exactamente para que se fuera de manera tan repentina.

Pero de eso ya había pasado un tiempo y Tobi no se había vuelto a ir de esa manera tan sospechosa. Sin embargo acababa de hacerlo nuevamente, sin dejar ningún tipo de explicación a su espalda y Naruto, con la naturaleza que lo caracterizaba, no iba a dejarlo pasar. Ya tenía cinco años y tres meses así que, como Konan siempre le indicaba, él también formaba parte de Akatsuki, por lo tanto estaba en todo el derecho de preguntar porque su compañero de habitación lo abandonaba sin siquiera pestañear.

Tobi regresó después de desaparecer alrededor de doce horas, es decir todo el día. Naruto lo esperaba muy pacientemente sobre la cama con las manos cruzadas frente a su rostro.

Así que cuando Tobi ingresó a la habitación no sabía que esperar del niño de cinco años sentado en esa posición con la mirada afilada, y justo a su lado, aunque no menos importante, estaba sentado Bakakashi con los brazos cruzados y tenia dibujado con un plumón, un curioso ceño fruncido.

—Siéntate, Tobi niisan, tenemos que hablar —expresó Naruto invitándolo, muy cordialmente, a tomar asiento en la cama frente a él.

—¿A qué estás jugando ahora, Naruto? —incordió Tobi mientras cerraba la puerta con llave, para luego sacarse la máscara y sentarse en la cama frente a Naruto.

Naruto no respondió en ese momento, sino que procedió a tomar unas hojas que escondía en su espalda, eran una buena cantidad que seguramente le había pedido a Konan que le regalará para lo que fuera que quería hacer. Tobi tuvo que recordar, con pesar, que aquella mujer consentía demasiado al pequeño Naruto.

A ese paso, el pequeño se volvería un dolor en el culo más que en una ayuda para sus propósitos.

—Ahora te mostraré los cargos de los que se te acusa —indicó Naruto mientras Tobi pestañeaba confuso.

A continuación el niño volteó las páginas para dejarle ver una serie de dibujos hechos con crayola, muy malos cabe resaltar. La primera escena era Tobi y Naruto con una sonrisa sobre sus respectivas camas. El Jinchuriki agarró esa hoja y la echó a otro costado, la siguiente hoja mostraba a un Naruto con cara sorprendida, sobre su cama, mientras al lado no había nada más que un remolino.

Naruto quito la hoja para mostrar la siguiente escena, la cual era una imagen de la cara de Naruto en primer plano, con el ceño fruncido y las comisuras de sus labios hacia abajo. Era exactamente la cara que tenía el verdadero Naruto en esos momentos.

—Estas acusado de haber desaparecido de repente, ¡y no es la primera vez! —terminó de chillar Naruto sin dejar de mirarlo—. Por eso, el juez Bakakashi y yo hemos decidido, dado tus crímenes rec- recu- _recurrentes_ , castigarte un mes en tu habitación sin cenar con la señorita Konan y conmigo. Te llevarán tu cena al cuarto, tampoco te dejaremos sin comer —expresó Naruto con una ligera aura de tristeza para luego recomponerse y continuar su sentencia—, por lo tanto, te quedaras aquí a pensar en lo que has hecho.

Cuando Tobi vio que las demás hojas eran dejadas a un lado, se dio cuenta que solo las había tomado para hacer bulto. Reprimió un gruñido al darse cuenta del desperdicio de hojas que habían estado en las pequeñas manos del rubio.

Por otra parte ya estaba acostumbrado a la sarta de tonterías que sacaba el niño cada cierto tiempo, estaba en su naturaleza después de todo. Tobi se tomó un momento para debatir en su mente si debería seguirle la corriente o en su defecto, meterle un zape por comportarse como un bebé llorando por atención. Emitió un vago "mh" para luego decidirse a divertirse a costa del mocoso.

 _Ahora le enseñaría al pequeñajo como se hacen estas cosas._

—Objeción, su señoría.

Naruto jadeó y empezó a palmear el colchón de la cama en un intento de hacer parecer como si un juez estuviera golpeando una mesa con un pequeño martillo de madera. No está demás recalcar que fue un intento, no un éxito.

—La corte no está dispuesta a escuchar tus mentiras.

—Estoy seguro de que el juez quiere saber esta información…

Naruto dudó y Tobi se supo el ganador en el momento en que el niño agarró al muñeco y lo puso en su regazo.

—El juez Bakakashi está dispuesto a escuchar _esa_ información, ¡pero no significaría que cambiarían las cosas!

Tobi dio una sonrisa de lado al estilo Uchiha y se acomodo para lo divertido que sería esto—Bien, en todo caso me gustaría acotar algo con respecto a ciertas pautas del veredicto. En primer lugar, aclarar que estoy dispuesto a cumplir la sentencia sin ninguna excusa por el honor que mantengo y el respeto hacia su señoría.

Naruto sonrió.

—Sin embargo, no soy el único que ha cometido crímenes en esta sala, su señoría. ¿He de recordarle la vez que perdió la cabeza, literalmente?

Naruto se puso pálido instantáneamente.

—Y no solo eso, desde esa terrible tragedia, su compañero de aventuras aquí presente, Uzumaki Naruto, fue capaz de seguir utilizándolo a pesar de encontrarse en reposo por su reciente lesión. Inclusive, debido a este mal trato con usted, al cabo de solo una semana, perdió el brazo, ¿no es así?

—D-Deten-

—Y a la semana siguiente de esa, su rubio compañero lo olvidó en el parque de niños de Amegakure, alegando que se distrajo con una mariposa. Recuerdo ese día perfectamente, su señoría, estaba muy preocupado por usted mientras Naruto dormía, muy tranquilamente, en su habitación.

—Esper-

—Y por último, su señoría, el peor crimen hasta el momento, fue cuando Uzumaki Naruto tenía tres años en la primera noche que lo lleve conmigo, él mojó la cama.

—¡Ya basta! ¡Bakakashi no le creas!

—¡No trates con tanta confianza al juez, Naruto! ¡Mantén la compostura y acepta tus crímenes!

—¡No! —le gritó Naruto en cambio, aferrándose al muñeco.

—Si.

—¡No!

—No.

—¡Si!

—Perfecto —indicó Tobi antes de levantarse, no sin coger su máscara antes, y dirigirse a la puerta—, dado que aceptaste tus crímenes, pagaras tu condena conmigo, _Naruto_ …

Finalmente Tobi salió de la habitación mientras un boquiabierto y confundido Naruto caía a la cama escondiendo su sonrojo de vergüenza, le quemaba hasta las orejas por lo último que había dicho Tobi, sobre su peor crimen. Gruñendo y dando vueltas sobre la cama se obligó a olvidarse sobre ese suceso.

—Un momento… ¡t-tengo que cumplir la misma condena que Tobi niisan!

En ese momento, Naruto se dio cuenta que la vida no era justa.

.

.

.

.

.

 _N/A: En mi país ya es 7/02 por ende aquí está el capitulo prometido, disfruten xd_


	8. Chapter 8

Serpiente

Naruto sintió un escozor que cruzó toda su columna vertebral de manera repentina. Se estremeció voluntariamente para quitar el escalofrió y sudor frio que recorrió su espalda hace tan solo unos momentos. El pequeño no tenía la menor idea del porque eso había sucedido; es decir, había estado muy tranquilo encerrado en su habitación cuando el presentimiento de algo lo había invadido así. Era la primera vez que le sucedía. Era como algo en su cuerpo que le decía que tenía que salir de ahí, que estaba en peligro… pero no sabía porque pensaba eso.

Ignorando la advertencia de su propio instinto, volvió a tomar a Bakakashi y a jugar con él; pero antes de que pudiera realizar ningún movimiento, sintió que alguien tocaba la puerta de su habitación. Ya estaba bajando de la cama para abrir cuando recordó.

Tobi le había dicho muy temprano que ese día seria la reunión de los integrantes de la organización Akatsuki, eso quería decir que muchos extraños estarían recorriendo la torre central de Amegakure. El enmascarado le había advertido muy fuerte y claro que cerraría la puerta de la habitación con llave y que no se le ocurriera abrirle a nadie. Si Tobi quería entrar a la habitación simplemente usaría su kamui. También le había advertido que tanto Konan como Pain estaban al tanto de este hecho, por ende nadie debería estar si quiera cerca de esa puerta.

Naruto abrió muy grande los ojos antes de volver a subirse a la cama. Nadie debería estar tocando su puerta.

—¿Naruto kun? —dio un suspiro de alivio al reconocer la voz de Konan tras la puerta—, ¿puedes abrirme, por favor?

Nuevamente Naruto volvió a bajar de la cama y acercándose a la puerta sostuvo la perilla dispuesto a abrirle, hasta que su pequeña mente de niño de seis años empezó a trabajar a la velocidad de la luz. Jamás de los jamases, Konan lo había llamado _Naruto_ _kun,_ siempre le había dicho _Naruto chan._

Soltó la perilla como si esta le quemará, creando un ruido en el proceso, dejando saber a la persona detrás de la puerta que la habitación no estaba vacía en lo absoluto.

—¿Naruto kun? —aquella voz volvió a arremeter con más fuerza pero esta vez Naruto no se dejó convencer y corriendo hacia su cama, se metió entre las sabanas; mordiendo sus labios y temblando de pies a cabeza por el miedo.

 _¡Necesitaba que alguien que lo pudiera ayudar y lo sacará de ahí!_

De pronto llegó a sus oídos el sonido del agua cayendo al suelo, como si un charco hubiera sido pisado y eso solo lo puso más nervioso. Con curiosidad le dio una mirada a la puerta hasta que encontró que bajo la rencilla de la puerta entraba una pequeña pero larga serpiente blanca, esta se quedo dentro de la habitación mirando directamente a los ojos del pequeño rubio que ya no sabía qué hacer.

La pequeña serpiente se arrastro hasta llegar al centro de la habitación para luego abrir la boca en dimensiones totalmente ridículas. Naruto abrió los ojos por el terror al ver un sujeto salir de la diminuta serpiente, este tenía el cabello negro largo tapando sus ojos y una retorcida sonrisa que definitivamente a Naruto haría que le dieran pesadillas por semanas.

—Tú debes ser… Naruto kun —siseo el sujeto mientras terminaba de salir de la serpiente y se levantaba como si lo que acabará de hacer fuera su pan de cada día—. Mi nombre es Orochima-

—¡AAAAAHHHHHH!

Definitivamente Naruto se había quedado tan conmocionado y aterrorizado hacía tan solo unos segundos que no había podido gritar, así que podríamos decir que era un efecto retardado.

Nada más dio un grito de terror cuando sintió varios pasos correr hacia ellos, de pronto los pasos se detuvieron, pero a los segundos volvieron a retomarse. Naruto hizo el ademán de levantarse para quitar el cerrojo y salir corriendo de allí o en su defecto dejar a pasar a los sujetos, pero definitivamente no esperaba que se _tumbaran_ la maldita puerta.

Al otro lado estaba Tobi con el pie arriba dando a entender que él había pateado la puerta, detrás de él estaba Konan con una cuchilla de papel en la mano y junto a ellos, muy aburrido de la vida estaba Pain. Curiosamente los tres traían puesto curiosas gafas oscuras. Solo que Tobi la tenia puesto sobre la máscara pegada con cinta adhesiva. Naruto tenía que admitir que se veían bastante cool con dichas gafas.

—¿Por qué tanto alboroto, hn?

De pronto otro sujeto que Naruto no pudo reconocer apareció junto al trió. Naruto pestañeo antes de que un sonrojo lo atacará furiosamente, el sujeto en cuestión era una mujer increíblemente hermosa, de sedosa cabellera rubia y afilados ojos azules.

Naruto solo pudo observar otro detalle antes de perderse en la belleza de aquella mujer, todos los presentes usaban la capa de Akatsuki, inclusive el tipo que había sido escupido por una serpiente.

—¿Orochimaru? —gruñó Tobi al verlo todo babeado en mitad de la habitación que le pertenecía a él y a Naruto.

—Ehh…

Konan dio un grito de rabia—¿puedes salir de ahí? Estas ensuciando el suelo con tus… _fluidos._

Ninguno de los presentes quería saber exactamente que era.

—Naruto —el susodicho volteó la cabeza para atender el llamado de Tobi, quien rápidamente se acerco a él—¿estás bien, verdad?

—Si…

Tobi podía notarlo, el corazón del niño estaba muy acelerado y su cara estaba sudando profusamente, no quería imaginarse como estaría su espalda…

—Orochimaru, quedamos en claro en la reunión que nadie podía ver a Naruto hasta que cumpliera una edad determinada —escupió Pain recordándole ciertos parámetros impuestos en su conferencia—, ¿Qué haces aquí adentro?

—Solo tenía curiosidad por Naruto kun —indicó un sonriente Orochimaru—, además, en Konoha tenía una discípula… sé tratar a los niños.

Después de eso, estiró su cuello y empezó a moverlo con la lengua afuera como para distraer al pequeño rubio. Naruto terminó por desmayarse de la impresión.

—Solo detente —terminó Pain para luego desaparecer de ahí.

Con un suspiro, Orochimaru se acercó a la salida pero Konan lo detuvo con una mirada muy poco grata.

—Toma —ella le estiró un trapeador—, espero que no creas que estaba dispuesta a dejar que te vayas sin limpiar este desastre.

—Pero…

—No pienso dejar que los sirvientes limpien lo que causaste, punto final.

Orochimaru regresó a la habitación con trapeador en mano para secar los brillantes fluidos del suelo y deshacerse de la piel mudada del suelo.

Konan se acercó a Tobi y Naruto con cautela, el niño estaba desparramado en la cama con los ojos dando vueltas mientras Tobi le daba pequeños golpes en la mejilla.

—¿Ese es el Jinchuriki del Kyuubi? —preguntó Deidara quien aun no se había retirado de la puerta. Konan asintió en su dirección.

—Es un niño muy curioso —sonrió Orochimaru con un brillo en los ojos, ganándose una mirada muy asqueada de Deidara y Konan.

—No vuelvas a decir eso, es desagradable…

—Menos con esa mirada —agregó Deidara sintiendo que su desayuno estaba pronto de ser devuelto; como villano estaba consciente que sus actos no estaban justificados, pero no creía ser tan maldito de fijarse en un niño de la edad de Naruto; Orochimaru era un enfermo.

—Tobi cree que Naruto necesita aire fresco…

—¿Será seguro sacarlo ahora? —preguntó Konan sin mirar a nadie en particular.

—Solo abran la ventana para que entre aire, hn.

Orochimaru abrió la ventana dejando pasó a una pequeña brisa que refrescó a los presentes aunque no fue necesariamente suficiente debido a la lluvia.

De pronto el pequeño Naruto empezó a despertar.

—Tobi niisan… —susurró el pequeño al ver la máscara naranja del sujeto en cuestión nada más abrir los ojos—tuve un sueño muy extraño…

—¿Qué paso, Naruto chan? —Konan se acercó por detrás de Tobi para ver al rubio.

—Soñé que había un tipo que salía de una pequeñísima serp-

Entonces Naruto volteó a ver en la dirección de Orochimaru, quien le sonreía con el trapeador en la mano.

—Es bueno saber que sueñas conmigo.

Un sonido de regurgitación en el umbral de la puerta dio a entender a todos los presentes que Deidara acababa de vomitar su desayuno.

—También vas a limpiar eso —le indicó Konan mirando a Orochimaru con la frente azul.

Con una sonrisa perturbadora, Orochimaru salió de la estancia para limpiar el desastre de Deidara.

—No me siento seguro —susurró Naruto abrazándose a sí mismo y acurrucándose junto al enmascarado. Tobi le dio una ojeada antes de decidirse a empezar el entrenamiento del rubio lo antes posible.

—No te preocupes, Naruto chan… —le indicó Konan mientras acariciaba sus rubios cabellos— será mejor que me quede con él…

—Sí, es lo mejor —susurró Tobi solo para que ella lo escuchara para luego levantarse de la cama y salir por el umbral de la habitación— ¡Deidara sempai, tiene un hilo verde en la comisura de su boca!

—¡Cállate Tobi, hn!

Lo último que vio Naruto antes de que la puerta se cierre, fue a Tobi haciendo un dab.

—¿Señorita Konan?

—Dime, Naruto chan.

—¿Por qué tenían esos lentes al entrar a mi cuarto? —pregunto Naruto recordando que Konan, Pain y Tobi, sobre la máscara, estaban usando unos lentes oscuros y parecían ser los únicos, porque el tipo serpiente y la hermosa chica que vomitó no estaban usando ninguno.

—Fue idea de Tobi… cuando gritaste nos detuvo en mitad de la escalera y nos lo hizo ponérnoslo… no sé en realidad cual era el objetivo.

—Se veían bastante cool, le diré a Tobi niisan que me dé unos mas tarde.


	9. Chapter 9

La hermosa mujer, un Dios y un pescado

—¿Estas bromeando, cierto? —expresó Deidara al ver la cara impasible del que era considerado su líder en la organización Akatsuki.

El rubio se tomo la molestia en insultar una vez más al idiota de Itachi por haberlo engatusado con su hermos- es decir, con sus ridículas muestras de poder magnánimo y convencerlo de pertenecer en dicha organización.

Si no hubiera sido por ese sujeto, en estos momentos no se encontraría en dicha situación.

—En lo absoluto —mencionó Pain pestañeando una sola vez para seguir observando al trió de ineptos frente a él. Estaba Deidara, gruñendo por lo bajo; Kisame, sonriendo divertido; y finalmente Itachi, quien parecía completamente indiferente con la situación.

—¡Es que es ridículo! ¡Tenemos misiones importantes que atender!

—Esta es una misión.

—¡Bañar a un crio de seis años no es una misión!

—Técnicamente tiene seis años y medio —índico Kisame sin quitar la sonrisa de su rostro.

—¡¿Acaso tengo cara de que me importe?! ¡Debería estar destruyendo edificios ahora mismo, hn!

La verdad es que a Pain no le interesaba la opinión de cualquiera de esos sujetos, le tenía sin cuidado, con las justas y le prestaba atención a Konan como para andar recordando siquiera los nombres de esos sujetos vistiendo la capa de su organización. Mucho menos para prestarles atención en cualquier otra cosa.

Pain recordó la orden que le había dado Tobi antes de partir a una misión importante con Zetsu y Konan tras él. Le había dicho que bañara a Naruto a las seis de la tarde, lo llevara a cenar y que finalmente lo acostara temprano. El de cabellos naranjas, sabiendo que no podía decirle que no al enmascarado, se limito a asentirle.

Pero Pain sabía muy dentro de sí que no estaba en la capacidad de tener tal acercamiento con ese mocoso. Así que, aprovechando la estadía reciente de aquellos sujetos, los usaría para sus propósitos, evitando de esta manera que él se inmiscuyera con el dichoso Jinchuriki.

Había logrado no tener demasiada relación el niñato por casi dos años, y no quería romper su record ahora.

—Orochimaru mencionó que era un niño _curiosito._ Aunque no estoy seguro de que quiso decir con eso —sonrió Kisame logrando que la cara, hasta el momento impasible, de Itachi se perturbara ligeramente.

Solamente Pain noto este cambio porque la cara de _Nagato_ tuvo la misma perturbación. Saber que Orochimaru todavía tenía echado un ojo sobre el niñato le daba escalofríos en la espalda. Estaba considerando seriamente deshacerse de él cuando luego de pensarlo bien, decidió retractarse inmediatamente. Recordando que no era de su incumbencia, él no era tutor de ese rubio ni su niñera.

—Naruto ha comenzado sus entrenamientos, por lo que ya forma parte de Akatsuki de forma oficial. Antes de salir a comenzar a hacer misiones pasaron algunos años pero para entonces debe estar familiarizado con los miembros de la organización. Eso los incluye, por supuesto.

—¿En qué mundo, bañar al niño, el cual no nos conoce de nada, es considerado un acercamiento? —objetó Deidara sintiendo un tic formarse en su ceja derecha.

—Eso depende de ustedes.

—¿Y Naruto aceptara así, sin más? Es decir, somos unos totales desconocidos que lo verán desnudo y vulnerable.

Pain tuvo que asumir que Kisame tenía un punto ahí. Naruto era un chico con muchos traumas que habían sido creados en la aldea de Konoha, no confiaba en primera estancia en los desconocidos… aunque con ayuda de Tobi había logrado adecuarse bien a los sujetos con capa de Akatsuki. Siempre que Naruto salía, tenía que tener puesta su pequeña capa.

Pain recordó que Naruto no había sido así, cuando tenía tres años y pico, tomaba la mano de cualquier persona pero al cabo del tiempo fue mucho más cuidadoso y desconfiado. Tobi agradecía eso porque sino el niño ya hubiera desaparecido y lo hubieran encontrado por Iwa.

—La verdad —sopeso Pain—es que no lo sé.

—No estás siendo de mucha ayuda, hn —soltó Deidara al notar la imperturbable mirada del ojitos de cebolla.

—De todas maneras, es su asunto ahora. Tengo cosas que atender; Naruto se tiene que bañar a las cinco de la tarde y luego bajar a cenar a las siete. Que se duerma temprano, máximo a la nueve.

Antes de cualquiera de los tres pudiera preguntar nada, Pain desapareció entre un remolino de hojas.

—Ese malnacido…

—Oh vamos, hay que verle el lado positivo a todo esto. ¡Sera divertido! ¿Verdad, Itachi san?

El Uchiha le devolvió una mirada oscura para luego subir las escaleras para conocer al dichoso Jinchuriki llamado Naruto.

—Dime que no soy el único que quiere matar a ese estúpido de ojitos mágicos.

—¿Te refieres a Itachi san? —consultó incrédulo Kisame mirando como el rubio le lanzaba una mirada envenenada a la espalda del Uchiha, su odio era palpable—la verdad es que ya me acostumbre a su forma de ser.

—Yo no lo soporto —comento Deidara antes de caminar en dirección a las escaleras, seguido por Kisame muy de cerca—, con su aura de… grandeza y sus ínfulas de perfección. Tch.

—Yo creo que Itachi san es una persona humilde.

—¡¿Humilde?! Creo que estamos hablando de diferentes personas.

—En lo absoluto. Él se toma muy en serio lo que tiene que hacer y es leal a los suyos. Así que la humildad es algo caracteriza a ese tipo de personas. Solamente es muy seguro de sí mismo —explico Kisame mientras subía las escaleras y observaba la capa del Uchiha, estaba a una distancia considerable de ellos pero él sabía que los estaba escuchando.

Itachi siempre sabía.

—¿Seguro de sí mismo? ¡El sujeto se cree que todos bailan al son de su melodía! Ese tipo de personas me irritan, hn.

Kisame simplemente no quiso seguir opinando. Sabía que Itachi estaba escuchando así que estaba demás seguir hablando de él.

Por su parte Itachi, quien obviamente lo escuchaba todo, porque cierto rubio tenía un tono de voz bastante fuerte, se pregunto seriamente si valía la pena gastar su chakra para encerrar a Deidara en un genjutsu por el resto del día. Con cansancio acepto que era ridículo siquiera dedicarle un momento en sus pensamientos a ese rubio estúpido.

Los tres llegaron a la puerta de Naruto cuando el reloj de la pared marco las cuatro de la tarde con cincuenta minutos. Tenían solamente diez minutos para agradarle al Jinchuriki, desnudarlo y meterlo en la bañera.

Aunque ninguno de los tres estaba impaciente por empezar.

La puerta que habían estado mirando por largos segundos se abrió de pronto dejando ver a un pequeño rubio con una diminuta capa de Akatsuki cubriendo su menudo cuerpo.

—Hola —saludo el pequeño con cortesía dejando anonadados a los presentes—. Tobi niisan me advirtió que Pain san los mandaría para cuidarme y que los recibiera.

De pronto, a los ojos de los tres el niño no se veía tan malo.

—Pero si están aquí para intentar que me bañe, pierden su tiempo. No lo haré, así que si esa es su intención pueden dar la vuelta y perderse de mi vista.

Los tres retiraron sus palabras inmediatamente.

—A ver mocoso… —empezó Deidara con un tono de reprimenda, pero se detuvo al ver como los azulinos ojos del pequeño rubio empezaban a brillar y sus mejillas tomaban un color rojizo al verlo detenidamente.

—No te preocupes, nee chan. Tu puedes pasar a mi habitación si quieres, nos _divertiremos los dos_ … y Bakakashi.

Deidara no tuvo el tiempo suficiente para digerir las palabras del mocoso porque Kisame ya se estaba carcajeando.

—No puede ser… —soltó Kisame mientras se reía sosteniendo su estomago—este mocoso esta ligando con Deidara…

—¿Deidara? —susurró con curiosidad Naruto para luego centrar su mirada en la _hermosa mujer_ rubia frente a él—Así que ese es su nombre nee chan. Es un placer.

Deidara conto hasta diez para pensar bien en lo que le diría al mocoso antes de chillar como un loco que lo que tenía en las piernas se le llamaba _pene_ y lo diferenciaba de una mujer.

Antes de que pudiera empezar su discurso, Itachi levantó la mano frente a su cara causándole una mueca de disgusto. Deidara estaba harto de ese sujeto y su aura de _"soy mejor que tú, vive con eso"._

—Déjalo, si el niño te tiene aprecio déjalo que siga pensando eso hasta que se bañe —susurro Itachi de tal manera que solo Deidara lo escucho tratando, en vano, de ignorar la mirada de admiración que le lanzaba el mocoso.

—No pienso dejar que es mocoso se crea que soy una chica —le susurro de vuelta el rubio mayor al Uchiha. Era un verdadero idiota si creía que se quedaría de brazos cruzados mientras el pequeñajo le guiñaba el ojo con coquetería.

Deidara no pudo evitar pensar que seguramente sería muy envidiado por Orochimaru si él pudiera ver esto. Por alguna razón eso le causo arcadas. _Maldición… que asco…_

—Nosotros solo vinimos a hacerte compañía, Naruto kun —expreso Itachi logrando atraer la atención del Jinchuriki hacia él.

El niño tenía que aceptar que el tipo de largas orejas tenían un aura imponente y de autoridad rodeándolo justo como Obito cuando tenía una cara de poco amigos. Pero para Naruto eso no era un problema, adoraba enfadar a personas como él. Seguro sería muy divertido jugarles un par de jugarretas a esos incrédulos frente a su puerta. Exceptuando por supuesto, a la belleza llamada Deidara. Con _ella_ tenía otros asuntos que atender.

—Primero, no me llames _Naruto kun_ , es Naruto sama para ti —mencionó el rubio para luego salir del umbral de la puerta e ingresar a la habitación seguido del trió con capa negra y nubes rojas—; segundo, no quieras tomarme el pelo con lo de hacerme compañía, se que quieren bañarme. ¡Pero ni siquiera la _hermosa señorita_ junto a ustedes podrá convencerme de hacerlo!

Deidara solo atino a morderse los labios antes de gritar un improperio.

—No puedo con esto, Itachi san —menciono entre risas Kisame al pelinegro—. Voy a mearme encima si este mocoso sigue.

—Tómatelo con calma, Kisame.

—No sé de que se ríe ese _bagre_ pero que se calle, interrumpe el sueño de Bakakashi —indicó Naruto mientras señalaba el muñeco que estaba cómodamente tapado entre las sabanas de la cama que seguramente era perteneciente al niño.

—¿Bagre…? —esta vez le toco a Kisame morderse los labios para no soltar un improperio.

—Naruto kun, nosotros solo venimos a ayu-

—¡Ya te he dicho que es _Naruto sama_!

—Ya esta —inevitablemente Itachi recordó a su pequeño y engreído hermanito menor Sasuke. El demonio de sedosos cabellos negros y carita de modelo tenía la costumbre de hacer unos berrinches dignos de ser comparados con los dioses. Cuando estos se suscitaban, Itachi disfrutaba con una inocencia malvada, la forma en cómo sus padres castigaban al mocoso de lágrimas de cocodrilo.

No lo malentiendan, Itachi amaba a su hermanito, pero a veces sus chillidos le sacaban migraña.

—Vas a bañarte lo quieras o no —agregó el pelinegro Uchiha para seguidamente tomar de la solapa de la ropa de Naruto y arrastrarlo fuera de la habitación.

—¡Suéltame _cara fea_! —grito el niño retorciéndose para escapar de él. Cosa imposible para él asi que decidió recurrir a la belleza frente a él—¡ _Hermosa_! Ayúdame a salir de las garras de este ojeroso.

—A mi ni me mires —indico Deidara siguiendo con paso lento a Itachi, Kisame estaba a su lado—. Tienes que bañarte, asqueroso. Acéptalo.

—Así es, Naruto chan —le sonrió Kisame—. Además, si te bañas sin quejarte, Deidara chan te dará un besito en la mejilla.

—¡¿Qué?!

—¿En serio? —consultó el niño mientras le empezaba a brillar los ojos.

—Así es —prometió Itachi ante la horrorizada mirada de Deidara.

—¡Dejen de decidirme por mi, estúpidos! ¡¿Acaso están dementes?!

Kisame solo atino a sonreír tranquilizadoramente pero con muy poco éxito porque el rubio estaba hirviendo en furia.

—¿A que Deidara chan es un poco agresiva, no?

—Sí que lo es —apoyó Naruto a lo dicho por el de piel azul—, pero me gusta su carácter fuerte. La hace especial —termino por agregar con un bonito sonrojo en sus mejillas mientras miraba como la _belleza rubia_ frente a él escupía lava por la boca.

Kisame solo uso todo su autocontrol para no rodar por las escaleras de la risa. Si alguien le hubiera dicho que bañar a un niño lo hubiera hecho orinar de risa, no le hubiera creído; pero ahí estaba, resistiendo las ganas de hacerse en sus pantalones.

¡Ser un miembro de Akatsuki sería una experiencia inolvidable!

Finalmente Itachi llegó al baño del primer piso e ingreso abriendo la puerta de roble siendo seguido muy de cerca por Kisame y Deidara. Aunque el último se mostraba bastante reacio a seguir con todo esto, es más, su mirada estaba más atenta en pensar como escapar ante la primera oportunidad.

—Está bien, voy a bañarme. Por lo que necesito que salgan para quitarme la ropa y meterme a la bañera.

—Todos somos hombres, Naruto kun —indico Itachi con confusión y bastante alarmado, no pensaba dejar que ese travieso rubio huyera por la ventana del baño.

El pequeño se sonrojo furiosamente—No quiero que _Deidara nee chan_ me vea…

Itachi suspiro mientras con una señal hacía que Kisame y Deidara se retiraran. Estaba seguro de que si Deidara salía solo, el maldito se escaparía e Itachi quería verlo sufrir… por lo que no podía dejarlo hacer eso. Así que Kisame tenía que salir con él y cuidarlo. Por su parte, el niño tampoco podía quedarse solo, no terminaba de confiar en esa carita de regordetas mejillas y mirada inocente.

Itachi a su edad ya había terminado la academia así que casi como que podía saber lo que cruzaba por su maquiavélica mente.

Cuando Deidara y Kisame salieron y Naruto se quedo a solas con la mirada atenta de Itachi. El niño miro la ventana del baño con decepción para seguidamente chasquear la lengua con disgusto.

Con un suspiro Itachi confirmó sus suposiciones y agradeció ser un desconfiado por naturaleza.

—Anda, desvístete.

—No.

Itachi tomo una gran bocanada de aire y se obligó a no poner los ojos en blanco.

—¡Deja mi capa, _pervertido_! —le grito el niño cuando el Uchiha trato de retirarle la capa.

—¡Quédate quieto!

—¡Le diré a Tobi niisan sobre esto y te sacarán de la organización! —le volvió a gritar el niño evitando por todos los medios que ahora Itachi le quitara los pantalones—¡Eres peor que Orochimaru!

Un golpe y una risa tras la puerta le confirmaron a Itachi que Deidara y Kisame estaban escuchando todo.

—¡Ese fue un golpe muy bajo! —gritó Kisame desde detrás de la puerta.

—No me compares con ese sujeto —le susurro Itachi mientras seguía jalando los pantalones del niño quien jalaba de vuelta.

—¿Sabías que Orochimaru es su compañero, Naruto? —le mencionó Deidara desde detrás de la puerta haciendo que el rubio jadeará.

—¿Su compañero? ¡Eso explica sus mañas, esa serpiente lo corrompió!

Harto de las risas de Kisame y Deidara, jalo con más fuerza terminando de quitarle los pantalones al rubio haciendo que este se cayera de espalda al suelo. De un rápido movimiento termino por quitarle las prendas que aun mantenía y lo lanzo a la bañera sin delicadeza. Itachi ya estaba harto así que con un solo giro de su muñeca encendió el grifo del agua de la bañera y esta empezó a llenarse de agua caliente.

—¡Quema! ¡Quema! ¡Quema!

Itachi graduó con la otra manija hasta que el agua salió tibia y dejo de hacerle caso al puchero que empezaba a ponerle el niño.

Entonces la puerta se abrió.

—Supuse que ya estaría dentro de la bañera —sonrió Kisame para seguidamente cruzar el umbral y detrás de él apareció Deidara con una mirada entre molesta y divertida.

—Oye niño, ¿te agrada Itachi?

—Claro que no —respondió Naruto a la pregunta de Deidara acercándose a los bordes de la bañera—. Es tan sobre potente y… además tiene cara de mañoso. Seguro que es un engreído.

— _Lo dice el niño que quería que lo llamara Naruto sama_ —pensó Itachi para luego poner los ojos en blanco.

Deidara solo atino a reírse—de pronto este niño no me cae tan mal.

—Sobre todo porque ahora le debes un besito —le recordó Kisame mientras, Deidara, al escucharlo, se ponía pálido.

¡Estaba perdido!


	10. Chapter 10

¡Soy un hombre!

Al siguiente minuto en que Deidara se dio cuenta, Naruto ya se encontraba en su habitación con el pijama puesto siendo ayudado por Itachi quien peinaba sus rubios cabellos. Kisame por otra parte, estaba en el baño del primer piso terminando de limpiar el desastre que había ocurrido en el baño por las incontables veces en que Naruto trató de salir de la bañera.

Aunque para Deidara todo eso era lo de menos, sabía lo que vendría a continuación, estaba seguro de que Kisame no lo dejaría pasar por nada del mundo y que el niño no lo había olvidado. Se dijo que era momento de contar toda la verdad antes de que empezará a darle un ataque de furia.

—Naruto…

—Aun no me he olvidado de ti, _hermosa_ —escuchar su infantil voz solamente le puso los pelos de punta—. Cuando el engreído termine con mi cabello, recibiré tu beso.

Si Itachi tenia algo que aportar o a lo mejor ganas de reírse, no lo dejo entrever. Seguía impasible ante la atenta mirada de Deidara sobre él esperando por una reacción.

—Escucha mocoso, yo-

—¡Ya terminé de limpiar el baño! —interrumpió Kisame entrando a la habitación sin siquiera tocar la puerta, mientras el rubio mayor echaba chispas por los ojos por interrumpirlo.

Decidiendo ignorarlo, continúo hablándole al rubio pequeño—Mira, yo no soy-

—Listo, también —dijo Itachi al terminar de cepillar los cabellos del niño, Naruto envolvió sus dedos en sus cabellos sintiéndolo suave y sedoso que se sorprendió. Sus puntiagudos cabellos no eran suaves en lo absoluto, eran ásperas normalmente. Volteó su cabeza extrañado, y con los ojos entrecerrados se limito a checar a Itachi.

El tipo tenia pinta de tener un cabello sedoso, lacio y suave. Seguramente sus manos eran las culpables de tener esa apariencia y ahora había utilizado esos poderes en Naruto. El niño comprendido que esos poderes estaban en sus manos y se dijo que le sacaría el jutsu sea como sea.

Mientras tanto, Deidara empezaba a rechinar los dientes al ver que Itachi también estaba en el complot de interrumpirlo, ¡pero esto no se quedaría así!

—¡Naruto!

El niño volteo a ver a Deidara mientras este era envuelto por un aura roja.

—¡Yo soy un ho-!

—¿Terminaron de bañarlo? Ya es hora de cenar —interrumpió Pain mientras entraba a la habitación sin notar la atmosfera en la estancia.

Un grito de frustración se dejo oir mientras Itachi tapaba los oídos de Naruto y el rubio mayor se ponía a gritar que era un hombre, que le gustaban las mujeres de senos grandes y que, aunque su pene aún no había probado las delicias del amor, ¡definitivamente prefería quedarse así a tener un mocoso confundiéndolo con una mujer!

—¡Ya estoy harto! ¿Entendiste mocoso?

Entonces se fijó en el niño y en como el Uchiha destapaba los oídos del niño y este ladeaba su cabeza confundido al ver a Deidara aparentando hablarle.

—No te escuche, ¿podrías repetirlo, Deidara neechan?

Pain solo salió de la habitación silenciosamente mientras Kisame, con muchísimas ganas de reírse salía detrás de él para soltar sus carcajadas lejos del rubio mayor. Sabía que si lo hacia frente a él, terminaría con una pelea que no quería iniciar ahora, muchas gracias.

Itachi sudó frio al verse solo con el niño y con Deidara envuelto en un chakra rojo muy parecido al Kyuubi.

Pronto Deidara se calmó para su sorpresa y acercándose al niño depositó un pequeño beso en su regordeta mejilla. Itachi no fue capaz de esconder su sorpresa mientras Naruto procedía a sonrojarse furiosamente por el gesto.

—A este punto ya me da igual seguir oponiéndome —entonces Deidara se fijó en el gesto de Itachi y sonrió—. Al menos pude ver esa expresión en tu cara. ¡Te ves ridículo!

.

—¡Entonces Deidara neechan me beso en la mejilla y me dijo que se casaría conmigo cuando creciera! —dijo Naruto luego de introducir un poco de arroz en su boca. Era la hora de la cena y tanto Pain, Tobi y Konan (quienes acababan de llegar) se unieron a los integrantes de la mesa para almorzar escuchando las aventuras del pequeño Naruto y su travesía por el baño.

Por supuesto Konan lo regaño por no aceptar bañarse así nomás.

Absolutamente todos los integrantes de la mesa fijaron su cara en el sujeto rubio que gustaba de hacer explotar las cosas, quien comía muy tranquilamente su cena.

—Es mentira —fue lo único que dijo.

—¡No lo es! —grito el niño inflando las mejillas.

—Al menos no lo del beso —soltó Itachi dándole un ultimo bocado a su pescado con los ojos cerrados.

El rechinar de los dientes de Deidara no se hizo esperar.

Por su parte Konan suspiró y posó su mano izquierda en el pequeño hombro de Naruto, quien volteó a verlo confundido.

—Deidara es varón, Naruto.

—¡¿Qué?!

Lamentablemente el beso ya se había dado.


	11. Chapter 11

Tornado

Tobi había decidido entrenar al pequeño Naruto cuando este empezó a querer ir al baño solo. Por lo general, el hombre de la mascara lo acompañaba, pero de un día para otro el rubio Jinchuriki había cerrado la puerta en sus narices para luego gritarle desde detrás de la puerta que de ahora en adelante era un hombre y como tal haría las cosas como uno. Obito había pasado por alto ese hecho, pero aun así no pudo evitar pensar que, si el _jovencito_ ya estaba lo bastante grandecito como para bajarse los pantalones y llegar al retrete, definitivamente tenia que estar listo para un par de lecciones de cómo defenderse.

Fue por eso, que un día, luego de ese suceso, lo citó en el patio trasero de la gran torre de Amegakure. Empezarían su entrenamiento ese día en específico. Ese día en que la lluvia no simplemente amenazaba con volar un par de techos, sino que volaba con una fuerza descomunal las hojas de los arboles y los puestos de trabajo.

Justo ese día en que nadie quería salir de casa por la lluvia torrencial y ese cielo gris que parecía una tentativa para una tormenta; justo ese día, Tobi decidió que era momento de enseñarle a ese mocoso como funcionaba el mundo Shinobi.

—Escucha, Naruto.

El rubio, el cual está por demás decir que nada mas poner un pie fuera se empapó por completo; lo observó a través de la rendija que dejaba su rebelde cabello siendo azotado por la ventisca. Su mirada azulina de concentración hacia que Tobi inflará el pecho como si de un pavo real se tratase. Solo podía disfrutar momentos de seriedad en muy pocas ocasiones, tenia que aprovechar esos momentos para adularse a si mismo frente al niño.

—Este clima es poco o nada para alguien que forma parte de Akatsuki. Así que tiene que quedarte como yo, ¿entiendes?

Un ligero asentimiento de Naruto fue suficiente para Tobi. El niño haría lo que él dijese. Así que separando sus largas piernas tomó la posición neutral para soportar la ventisca de frío que seguramente los resfriaría a los dos al día siguiente. Sus tensos brazos resistieron contra la lluvia como si se tratara solo de una fresca brisa de verano, sus piernas no se inmutaron ante el gélido ambiente que estaba dispuesto a tumbarlo contra el suelo. Ni mucho menos quitó su estoico rostro —aunque nadie podía verlo por la máscara— cuando detrás de Naruto, a tan solo unos pocos kilómetros, empezó a formarse el mas furioso y terrible tornado que jamás en la vida había visto.

Los gritos de la gente a los costados solo fueron un aviso para Tobi acerca de su debilidad. Mientras todos corrían frente a él para llegar al refugio subterráneo especial para esos casos; tanto Naruto como Tobi se quedaron ahí. Siendo azotados con furia por la naturaleza, pero a la vez siendo incapaces de demostrar su falta de voluntad ante la durísima prueba delante de ellos.

El rubio niño entrecerró los ojos mientras sentía que cada uno de sus huesos se resquebrajaban poco a poco. El frio calaba por debajo de su piel como una bacteria y adormecía cada unos de sus miembros a la par que sus labios se agrietaban y su nariz se congelaba, pero… ¿Quién era él para abandonar a Tobi-niisan ahora? Solo un cobarde si lo hacía.

Sentía los gritos de las personas, aunque era ignorante del porqué. Solo sabia que los estremecedores gemidos de los habitantes de esa aldea ponían de cabeza su sistema nervioso, queriendo obligarlo a correr a la misma dirección que toda esa gente asustada. Solo pudo ver a uno que otro aldeano señalándolo, o en todo caso señalando algo detrás de él, pero seria imposible verlo mientras Tobi todavía tuviera un fija mirada de supervisión sobre él.

La curiosidad y el frío lo estaban matando.

Su cuello se movió ligeramente. ¡Tenía que saber que estaba detrás suyo!

—¡Sé un hombre, Naruto! —un fuerte grito ingresó por sus orejas hasta chocar con una fuerza sobrehumana sobre cada una de sus neuronas. La información llegada calo por cada uno de sus poros hasta que la adrenalina de una duda hacia su hombría, lo obligó a devolverse a su posición. ¡Era Naruto Uzumaki, futuro ninja de Akatsuki! Un clima tempestuoso como ese no era nada contra él. Él no moriría como aquel gato cegado por la curiosidad.

Sus pequeños puños se cerraron. ¡Ya tenía seis años, por Dios!

Mientras todos estos pensamientos corrían pro la mente del pequeño Naruto, Tobi no quito su vista del tornado. Cada vez se estaba haciendo mas grande y amenazador. Cuando lo vio, sinceramente pensó que tomaría un rumbo mas cercano a lo descampado, sin embargo, había decidido seguir la dirección oscilante del viento que lo llevaba hacia la ciudad. Justo donde estaba todo el mundo. Tobi sudo frio mientras veía como los techos de las casas eran arrancadas y llevadas hacia el centro de la tormenta.

Quería huir, quería correr, quería encontrar ese refugio y cerrar con siete llaves y si con eso dejaba a todos los aldeanos afuera, pues que se le iba a hacer.

Estuvo tentado a admitir que cuando vio a Naruto doblar el cuello, sintió el pavor recorrer cada una de sus entrañas, estaba mas que seguro que si el niño veía esa gigantesca tormenta detrás suyo, correría hacia donde la gente como un despavorido y solo haría mas dificultoso su encuentro futuro. Además… estaba observándolo como esa miradita de respeto y admiración como nunca lo había hecho antes.

Tobi quería disfrutar esa mirada unos cuantos minutos más.

—¡¿Qué rayos están haciendo?!

Un largo escalofrió recorrido la columna de Tobi al reconocer la voz.

—¿Señorita Konan? —susurró el rubio al notar a la mujer detrás del sujeto de la mascara con los dientes rechinando y la peor mirada que le hubiera visto jamás.

—¡¿Acaso quieren morir?!

—¡Solo estamos entrenando! —replico el niño dándose un paso al frente. Lamentablemente el paso fue bastante inadecuado, por lo que sintió que su pequeño cuerpo era sacudido violentamente, pero sin llegar a caerse. Era como si un furioso viento lo rodeara de todas las direcciones. ¿Cómo no lo había sentido antes? ¿Era a lo mejor porque había estado quieto todo el rato?

—¡¿Entrenando?! ¡¿Entrenando con un tornado ahí detrás?!

Nada mas escuchar la palabra "tornado", Naruto volteo la cabeza y se encontró la peor bestia que la naturaleza pudo haber creado. Hubiera sido interesante ver la reacción del niño a una distancia prudencial del fenómeno natural, sin embargo, estaba a pocos kilómetros de alcanzarlos. No había tiempo ni para asustarse.

—¡Naruto! —fue lo último que escucho el niño antes de caer pesadamente al suelo. Se había desmayado. Konan llego corriendo hasta él antes que Tobi.

—¿En serio? ¿Entrenarlo hoy en medio de la peor tormenta jamás habida en Amegakure?

—¡La chica del clima dijo que estaría soleado!

—¡Jamás hemos tenido un día soleado!

El tornado estaba cada vez más cercano. Konan tomó el cuerpo de Naruto y rápidamente corrió fuera de la estancia. Tobi la siguió muy de cerca y sintiendo que tendría una reprimenda muy dura cuando llegaran al refugio. Las compuertas que daban acceso a las personas de la aldea estaban cerrándose muy lentamente frente a ellos. Kakuzu y Pain sostuvieron solo una rendija cuando los vieron llegar. Sin embargo, nada mas paso Konan con Naruto en brazos, las puertas se cerraron.

—¡O-Oigan!

—¡Arréglatelas solo! —una lenta goda de sudor —o a lo mejor de lluvia— se deslizó por su cuello. ¡Konan era un monstruo!


	12. Chapter 12

La fiesta de Orochimaru

La torre de Amegakure era el lugar que todo habitante en la aldea temía, así como también el lugar que más respetaban. Los niños lo consideraban un lugar de leyendas no escritas mientras que los adultos la consideraban, casi, patrimonio dentro del territorio. Entonces, acostumbrados a ver aquel edificio envolverse en una oscuridad poco natural, ellos no esperaban en lo absoluto que su _patrimonio_ de pronto entraran en un aura de celebración como nunca antes había sucedido anteriormente.

De hecho, la sola idea de vestir a la Aldea de la Lluvia con el festejo y la celebración era espeluznante para más de un habitante. Sin embargo era inevitable solo sonreír al pasar al lado de la torre (que con su sola mención los niños temblaban) y observar su ridícula decoración festiva… o intento de ella. Habían ángeles de papeles por donde mirarás, aunque eso no era inusual, sino el hecho de había un dibujo, que los aldeanos pudieron reconocer como la cara de Naruto caricaturizada, sobre toda la pared de piedra y sacando la lengua casi de forma despectiva, además de luces estrambóticas y otras características que podrían hacer llorar a un decorador profesional.

Parecía hecho por un niño de 7 años… oh espera… de hecho la idea principal había sido de parte de un niño rubio de esa edad.

Dentro de la torre, el ambiente se respiraba con dicha, el interior estaba decorado de tal manera que parecía una verdadera fiesta, incluso el aire que se respiraba tenía un tono aromatizante agradable que ponía a los invitados en un estado de relajación constante.

Con respecto a lo que se podía encontrar dentro del lugar, los invitados estaban maravillados por la cantidad de mesas repletas de alimentos de apariencia más que deliciosa, la gran parte de la comida servida estaba perfectamente decorada además de una variedad impresionante. Poco de lo que se podía observar era común, todo tenía un lugar adecuado para estar y una apariencia que llamaba la atención.

Entre los invitados disfrutando de la estancia, un pequeño rubio se deslizaba desde debajo de una de las largas mesas para mirar a su alrededor curioso. Las personas recorriendo el lugar eran caras poco conocidas para él, estaba seguro de que le sonaban de algo pero podía asegurar no haber intercambiado ni una sola palabra con alguno de ellos. Exceptuando por supuesto a los integrantes de Akatsuki que usaban la misma capa que él.

Naruto pudo encontrarse a sí mismo buscando a los demás integrantes con la mirada, al lado de la mesa de postres estaba Itachi con la mano estirada, se veía con toda la intención de picar un bocadillo pero se detenía antes de llegar a tomarlo y negaba con la cabeza, sin embargo volvía a intentarlo para fracasar miserablemente otra vez. El pequeño rubio se limitó a ladear la cabeza, ¿no tenía, simplemente, que levantar el dulce y llevárselo a la boca? ¿era de verdad tan difícil?

Al lado del pelinegro Uchiha, Kisame desfilaba un plato rebasando de galletas saladas, y esperaba paciente a que Itachi se decidiera a tomar alguno de los postres en su rango ocular. Kisame normalmente no era de las personas que perdían el control de sus emociones, sin embargo tenía que admitir que su paciencia se estaba agotando.

Muy cerca de ellos, Deidara y Kakuzu conversaban de forma unilateral. Esto quiere decir, que Deidara no lo estaba dejando escapar en lo absoluto. El rubio mayor estaba tan ebrio que no media ni una sola palabra que salía de su boca, ni que decía, ni que hacía. Por suerte se encontraba con Kakuzu, quien, a pesar de su apariencia, era un hombre bastante tranquilo. Por lo que era capaz de soportar a Deidara despotricando un millar de groserías y razones del porque odiar al único Uchiha de Akatsuki.

Por otro lado, Naruto pudo encontrar a la señorita Konan conversando formalmente con Tobi. Parecía una conversación bastante importante a su parecer; con un pestañeo, dirigió su vista hacia el escenario principal, donde Pain verificaba que todo estuviese ocurriendo sin incidentes. Hasta el momento su rostro se hallaba tranquilo, revelando de esta forma, la falta de acción. Hidan no estaba en ningún lugar, pero sabía que había asistido porque lo había visto entrar por la puerta.

Dándose cuenta que ninguno de los miembros de Akatsuki lo estaba mirando, se escurrió desde debajo de las mesas, y estiro su pequeñaja mano para tomar el primer dulce que viera. Era un panecillo de apariencia bastante atractiva, que solo hizo que los ojos del niño brillaran con asombro, los demás dulces perfectamente acomodados sobre la manta de encaje, se veían tan apetitosos como el panecillo en su mano. Sin pensarlo demasiado, empujo varios dulces hacia sí, apoyándolos con descaro sobre su capa negra con nubes rojas. Esta, por supuesto, se ensucio con la nata, el chocolate, y otros sabores.

Después de eso, se metió bajo la mesa a engullir su propio pecado.

Itachi, que lo observaba de lejos, decidió no decir nada, igualmente el pequeño Naruto le recordaba irremediablemente a su pequeño hermano Sasuke, el pequeñajo pelinegro debía tener la misma edad que el Jinchuriki, en cierta manera eran bastante parecidos, y en otras cosas diferían demasiado. Sinceramente, dudaba que su pequeño hermano sea capaz de comer tantos dulces, recordaba que él odiaba cualquier cosa con azúcar.

Itachi volteo la mirada, definitivamente está delirando si veía a Sasuke en el rubio. Con un ceño fruncido imperceptible, se obligó a dejar de pensar en Naruto más allá de lo profesional.

A otro lado de donde estaba Itachi negando con la cabeza y Kisame mirándolo como si estuviera loco; Konan y Tobi conversaban tranquilamente.

—Escucha, no creo que esto sea realmente necesario.

—Naruto ya empezó su entrenamiento —le replico con fuerza Tobi—, sin embargo, de nada sirve que practique sino tiene experiencia. Por eso me lo llevaré, si o si, cuando cumpla doce.

—¿Cuánto tiempo?

—No lo sé, supongo que cuando tenga la suficiente experiencia como para no llorar al matar.

—Naruto es un Jinchuriki, no creo que sea necesario que salga de Amegakure.

—Entiendo tu punto —explicó el pelinegro—, sin embargo, lo vamos a necesitar para controlar a algunas bestias y para eso necesito que pueda ser capaz de defenderse, y para eso necesita salir.

Konan suspiró, realmente no creía que fuera necesario que el pequeño rubio saliera de la aldea de la lluvia, sin querer ella ya le había tomado muchísimo cariño, y lo último que necesitaba era que él partiera lejos de su presencia por quien sabe cuántos años. Con eso en mente volvió a replicarle a Tobi, quien con un movimiento de su mano, le dejo bien en claro que no pensaba cambiar de opinión, por mucho que ella insistiese.

—Naruto es fuerte —le dijo él después de un rato—, su taijutsu es bastante bueno.

—¿Ya ha aprendido ninjutsu o genjutsu?

Tobi sudo—Su ninjutsu es muy pobre… pero mejorara.

—¿Su genjutsu?

—…

—¿Tobi, su genjutsu?

—Es terrible…

Konan bufó.

—Hay muchos ninjas que no saben usar genjutsu, no es necesario que aprenda.

—¿Cómo piensas llevarlo a cazar bijuus si ni siquiera sabe lo básico de lo básico?

Tobi lo pensó unos segundos—¿Con fe?

La peli azul se tomó la cabeza con angustia, Tobi iba a matar a Naruto aun antes de sacar el bijuu de su interior. Antes de poder regañar a Tobi sobre su falta de responsabilidad, escucho el sonido del micrófono del escenario principal, ser tomado por un característico personaje de cabellos rubios.

—¡Gracias por venir a _mi_ fiesta, asquerosos gusanos, hn!

Tobi y Konan pestañearan incrédulos.

—Estamos aquí para —un hipo—destruir a Itachi Uchiha. ¡Si! Tú, estúpido —otro hipo—de cabello largo y ojeras.

Automáticamente la gente volteó a ver Itachi, el cual seguía siendo señalado por el dedo de Deidara. El pelinegro miro a todos lados y con confusión, se señaló a sí mismo como si no terminara de creer que el tipo borracho en el escenario se estuviera refiriendo a él.

—¡He dicho que sí, tu, ojitos de hechicero!

Solo entonces, Itachi tomo un dulce y se lo metió a la boca mientras veía la mirada furiosa de Deidara sobre él. El rubio, viendo como Itachi se tomaba su actuación con un espectáculo deprimente, se emputo. Kisame con un suspiro, dejo su plato de galletas saladas sobre la mesa y camino hacia el escenario.

—¡No sabes cuánto te odio —un hipo—, Itachi Uchiha! —otro hipo—Algún día, meteré estos dos dedos —con rapidez levanto su dedo índice y medio—en tus odiosos ojos. ¡Así mismo!

Con odio, hizo el ademan como si efectivamente estuviera picoteando los dedos del Uchiha. El susodicho solo le metió otro mordisco a su panecillo con curiosidad, realmente estaba delicioso.

Una risa desquiciada salió de los labios de Deidara mientras era arrastrado por Pain y Kisame hacia la salida del escenario. Luego de que la presencia salió del frente, se escucharon unos aplausos pausados y confundidos de la gente. Todos se miraban entre sí, preguntándose si efectivamente debían aplaudir, reír, a lo mejor llorar, o ir directamente a por lo ojos del Uchiha como había dicho el rubio en su espectáculo.

Naruto, muy al fondo de la fiesta, con medio cuerpo debajo de la mesa y la parte media superior fuera de la manta, reía quedamente por el _show_ que se había montado Deidara en un estado de ebriedad evidente. Otro panecillo se metió a su boca con una sonrisa, sin embargo no pudo seguir masticando al sentir que una sombra se posicionaba sobre su menudo cuerpo. El pequeño rubio alzo la vista confuso y empezó a sudar frio al reconocer al personaje delante suyo.

Tobi tenía las manos en la cintura y su pie bamboleaba sobre el suelo frente a él. El rubio solo trato de darle su mejor sonrisa y disimuladamente empujaba con sus pies, los dulces ocultos bajo la mesa.

Dentro de la torre, en los pisos superiores, se aparecía un Deidara siendo arrastrado a su habitación mientras el mismo babeaba en su somnolencia y susurraba sus ansias de destruir a Itachi Uchiha. Quitando este hecho y el coscorrón en la cabeza de Naruto, la fiesta siguió su curso mientras una música suave pero de jolgorio sonaba de fondo, para dar ánimos a los invitados. El único que no estaba feliz en la fiesta, o mejor dicho, fuera de la fiesta era el pelinegro sannin de la serpiente.

Orochimaru miraba el jolgorio desde fuera de la ventana mientras la lluvia mojaba sus hombros. Sus ojos solo se fijaron en las risas de la fiesta y en el título de la celebración sobre el escenario: "Fiesta de despedida a Orochimaru ¡Ya era hora!"

Si bien era su despedida de Akatsuki, nadie lo invito, y la gente celebraba su salida de la organización.

Orochimaru mostró una sonrisa extraña mientras la lluvia seguía mojando sus hombros.

—Destruiré Akatsuki —se prometió.


End file.
